Sorcerers And Wizards
by Daydreaming Miu
Summary: The hogwarts students meet their newest classmates, the CCS Gang. Its going to be a battle between wands and staffs, mandrakes and winged lions, accio! and release! and a tale of a secret but undying love. SxS. ExT & many more!
1. Pender Open

**This my second fanfic… I hope you guys will love it! So… sit back & enjoy!**

Just outside an arena, on the grass, sat an emerald-eyed, auburn-haired girl in the age of sixteen. Beside her was a black-haired, dark purple-eyed girl who was twirling her long wavy hair. That black-haired girl was looking at her companion.

"Sakura-chan, do you think we're ready?" the black-haired girl asked.

"I do, Tomoyo-chan... we've been training for six years of our lives... how can we _not_ be ready?" Sakura said.

Then a blue-haired, blue-eyed boy wearing glasses approached them. He smiled.

"Tomoyo-hime, Sakura-chan." he said.

He both took their hands and kissed it. Tomoyo blushed while Sakura just smiled. The boy sat beside Tomoyo.

"Eriol, tell us about the Pender Open..." Tomoyo said.

"Anything for my Tomoyo-hime." Eriol smiled.

Sakura edged closer to them, to get something out of it too.

"Well, the Pender Open will be a competition for the title of _Ultimate Sorcerer or Sorceress_. The referee will not tell the rules as we should all know it by now. Killings will be allowed... actually, there are hardly any limitations, except no one is allowed outside help... although you can use guardians. Anyone is allowed to join the Pender Open, any _sorcerer or sorceress_ that is. The Pender Open usually lasts for one week... and there has been one reigning champion for ten years already." Eriol said.

"Who's the reigning champion, Eriol-kun?" Sakura asked.

"It's the future head of the Li Clan... my _kawaii_ descendant. I haven't seen him for quite a while. He's quite an emotionless fellow, the only feeling he lets out is anger... but I can tell you, he's a gentleman."

Sakura was silent, caught up in a chain of thoughts. What could this _reigning champion_ look like? Was he brutal in battle? Did he kill? She had a very nervous face on. Tomoyo saw this and decided to make Sakura a bit confident.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan, you're the _Card Mistress of the Sakura Cards_! Nobody can be more powerful than you!" Tomoyo said, admiration in her voice.

Eriol smiled, his Tomoyo was really the perfect friend... and the perfect girlfriend too. Sakura smiled a bit, but that was all Tomoyo would get from her. She felt a little bit _inferior_ to the reigning champion, after all, he had won for ten years... so he must be _way_ older than them. Then Kero appeared beside her, and he turned into his real form, and then after he had transformed, Yue appeared beside him. When Sakura's guardians did that, Eriol's guardians appeared too, Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun.

"Should we get ready now?" Sakura asked.

"Hai, we should. Only three more minutes." Eriol said.

Sakura and Tomoyo got out their wands, while Eriol got out his staff. Sakura's wand was called the star wand, while Tomoyo's was called the music wand. The music wand had a note on top... it looked really kawaii. Eriol's staff was called the sun staff.

After three minutes, a huge white board appeared in front, hovering above. It was the plan for the Pender Open, who would battle who and whoever would win, will battle someone else. And on top was the name Li Syaoran, the reigning champion. Sakura gulped when she saw the name.

"Eriol-kun, how old is your descendant?" Sakura asked.

"He's sixteen." Eriol said, a smirk in his face.

Sakura was shocked, the reigning champion was just as old as them, and yet he had already won for _ten_ years! This discouraged her a bit, but she didn't let Tomoyo know it, or else she would be in one of those _confidence sessions_ again. Sakura looked at the names on the board, all her friends were there, her onii-chan was there, so was her otou-san... to put it in short, all the people she knew were there. Sakura got out her cards for comfort, and it did work, and soon, she was excited for the Pender Open.

"Ganbatte, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo smiled.

"Ganbatte, Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun." Sakura said cheerfully.

"Ganbatte, Tomoyo, Sakura-chan." Eriol said.

They went to separate places.

Four days later. The fifth day of the Pender Open, Tomoyo had already been beaten by the second day and was now just filming Sakura and her battles.

"Sakura-chan looks so kawaii!" Tomoyo squealed from the audience.

The faces of the people around her twitched. Boy, was she an obsessed best friend.

At Sakura's battle, everything was going smooth for her. The cards were _really_ powerful. She finally won that match after three more minutes. Her opponent was a good match.

At Eriol's battle, he had just been casting weak spells. His opponents were all weak, very weak. Was sorcery becoming a lower magic when time passed? And he thought his opponents would be tough. But then, they served as training for what was to come.

After two more days. The last day of the Pender Open. Everyone was excited. Would there be a new champion? Would the reigning champion have even more surprises in store? Would it be a _draw_?

Touya looked from the crowds, he was worried for his little sister. He was also worried for his boyfriend's sake... Yue _was_ still Yukito.

"I hope whoever the kaijuu battles won't kill her and Yuki." he muttered.

Tomoyo looked excitedly at the arenas. Sakura and Eriol were still in the running. Tomoyo packed lots of batteries with her as this looked like a _long_ day, and she wouldn't want to miss _one_ bit of precious Sakura footage.

Sakura looked eager. What would her battles be like now? Would she even reach the reigning champion? Will she win the Pender Open? Or will she not? She stopped thinking and tried to clear her mind for her to have good battles ahead.

Eriol looked calm and collected. His opponents were getting harder, but no trouble for him. He wondered how powerful his kawaii descendant would be. Will his descendant be a match for the Card Mistress or not? Or would the two be equally powerful? He never met his descendant for six years, had he changed?

After six hours and after lunch. The last match. Eriol had been beaten by Sakura in their match which was _before_ lunch. It had been a fierce battle between the two, and both were weak. Sakura had gotten most of her energy back after she ate and rest. But during lunch, she could hear someone singing. Of course that certain person sang exceptionally well, probably in a _perfect_ way. The rest of her lunch was spent listening to that enchanting voice.

The audience were noisy. Their noise was deafening, but nobody looked at that fact, they were just too excited for the last match. The best sorcerer and the best sorceress, who would prevail?

Sakura stepped into the arena. Her opponent still wasn't there.

"Where could he be?" she asked.

Then a boy stepped into the arena. He was holding a case. He turned around to face her. Sakura's heart stopped moving. Her cheeks started to warm. In front of her was the most handsome boy she ever saw. His hair was brown and his eyes were the most beautiful pair she ever saw, amber eyes that looked soft, but unreadable. The perfect face, one that equaled to a god, Sakura thought. The boy was also tall. Most of the female population in the audience also noticed that, there were swooning and cooing and other girly stuff that inclined love for the boy. Only about 1 of the female population in the audience weren't attracted by him.

The boy opened the case and took out whatever was inside it. Then he levitated the case and made it go to the nearby bench. Sakura saw that the thing inside the case was a violin and bow. A beautiful piece too, it looked expensive. Why would he have a violin with him? Sakura thought.

Yue and Kero appeared beside her. Kero was already in his real form.

"Mistress, be careful. He's a music sorcerer." Yue said.

"Like Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.

"Tomoyo only _sings_. This one can play _and_ sing."

"People like those are dangerous." Kero said. "He has a weak aura though."

Sakura got a little bit relieved with the words Kero said. She never wondered how such a weak-aura-person got to be the reigning champion... Li Syaoran, so that was how her guardian thought of him. She would stick by Kero's observation. The sign to begin appeared, and Sakura got out her powerful cards, wanting to finally rest in her bed or go shopping in the mall. Syaoran started playing his violin. The violin dominated those cards. Sakura was shocked. She gave more of her energy into it and the cards fought back a little, but then angel-like creatures appeared. They were many. Kero was a bit taken aback, how can a weak person conjure so many things like those!

"There are a million of those things, Mistress." Yue said.

Sakura called out half of her cards. Syaoran just looked calm and kept playing his violin, in a sweet melody too. Her cards began to weaken, and so did she. Sakura's guardians decided to attack, but they were repelled by the angel-like creatures, and that was where it hit them.

"Those are guardians, Mistress!" Yue said.

"Guardians... demo, they are so many..." Sakura said.

She called the rest of her cards. But the cards began to weaken again. It was something the melody did to them. Then Syaoran produced even more sweeter sounds with his violin, and Sakura herself became weaker. His guardians took care of her guardians which became unconscious after a few attacks... the attacks varied, from elements, to powers, and to forces, and these attacks looked even more powerful than the cards. Soon, the notes became higher and higher, and Sakura felt weaker and weaker until everything became black for her. She became unconscious.

**A/N: Hm… looks like "love at first sight" for Sakura & Syaoran! Hehe… hope you like it.. **

**Miu Hanazawa )**


	2. Hogwarts Letter

**Yeah! Chapter 2 is here! Don't forget to read & Review!**

A few weeks had passed since the Pender Open. But all that time, Sakura kept dreaming or seeing Syaoran, and she kept hearing the sweet melody that had weaken her. She didn't tell any of her friends of this _dilemma_. Her cheeks also heated when she sees him in her dreams or in her imagination. Practically all she could think about was him! It was as if she was put under a spell, but sadly, she wasn't, or else anyone would've told her that she was under a spell. And she also felt something whenever she imagined or dreamed about him. It was a great happiness and longing... she didn't know what this feeling was since she never felt it before... but this feeling was great.

Lunch, they were in the Daidouji Mansion, having... well... lunch. Sakura and Eriol were there, and so was Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, and Takashi, and most certainly their hostess, Tomoyo.

"That was some show in the Pender Open, Sakura-chan. You did great." Rika said. "I only lasted for the first day... same to you too Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun."

"Yeah... you guys are _sooo_ powerful." Chiharu said.

"What his guardians were wearing looked like what Yue-san was wearing, ne Sakura-chan... except it wasn't in pants, but in skirt... and every guardian wore a different color." Naoko said.

"His guardians are beautiful too..." Takashi said.

Chiharu glared at him, and he just shrugged and continued eating.

"Demo, Takashi-kun _is_ right. His guardians were exceptionally beautiful... like angels in those paintings and on the ceilings of cathedrals!" Tomoyo said. "They were so kawaii like Sakura-chan..."

Then she went into lala-land. Sakura sweat-dropped. The others laughed, while Eriol smiled that Cheshire cat smile they knew too well. Then owls flew from the fireplace which was near the table they were eating lunch on. These owls dropped letters into their hands, and the owls left the same way. They looked at the letters in their hands. It was from Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Takashi, Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika snorted. From wizards? Those humans that needed wands to perform the simple magic they use! What would they want from them? Eriol was the only one that bothered to read the letter, and he found it _very_ interesting too.

"They want us to come there as students... to protect a boy named Harry Potter from Voldemort." he said.

"Voldemort... that pest... he keeps eluding the sorcerers, he's such a chicken, and he keeps hitting on the wizards!" Chiharu said. "I'm not coming, it's the wizards' problem... they deal with Voldy."

"I don't think I can come too... my husband might not like it." Rika said. "And we also have school you know... even if we're sorcerers, we're supposed to act like normal Japanese teens... and Tomoyo-chan, is this room sound-proof?"

Tomoyo nodded her head.

"Wouldn't want those maids of yours to hear this conversation of ours." Rika said.

"Rika-chan, you finally talked about Terada-san!" Naoko said. "How is it between you two?"

"Oh, it's been good, really good. He's got a job at the nearby university... I still haven't told him the sorceress part of me."

"Demo you _are_ planning to tell him, ne?" Tomoyo asked.

"Hai, when he looks ready."

"Yoi, Rika-chan!"

"So, who's not coming to Hogwarts?" Eriol asked.

"I am." Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, and Takashi said.

"So it's only the three of us." Sakura said.

Tomoyo nodded her head, she had a gleam in her eyes that made Sakura worry. It only meant one thing...

"I can make Sakura-chan more _costumes_ in the fights with Voldemort!" Tomoyo squealed.

Sakura sighed, she was right, it was all about the costumes again. What was it with Tomoyo, costumes, and videos? Eriol chuckled.

"Another year." he said in a mysterious voice.

"When will Hogwarts start, Eriol?" Tomoyo asked.

"August 1, Tomoyo-hime. And we have to speak English when we're speaking... of course with the exception of meant to be secret things... and it's alright if we reveal ourselves, Albus never meant it in the letter that we should hide our sorcery powers."

"Hoe! August 1! That's a week away! And Hogwarts is in England!" Sakura said. "We have to start packing!"

**Don't forget! R&R! Peace! **


	3. Hogwarts Express

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! There are some people who ask me why Eriol calls Tomoyo "Hime" even though he's not that kind of guy… my answer to that question is that this is fan fiction and we can decide if we want to make the characters OC or not. For me, I decided to make Eriol a little bit of OC. Next, some people also ask me why Syaoran is stronger than Sakura even though in the anime, Sakura is stronger than Syaoran. The answer to that question is, Syaoran has a terrible experience in the past (in my story) and his feelings of sadness makes him stronger. You will know the answer in the latter chapters. Hope that answers all your questions… now on with the story! **

August 1, at King's Cross. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol were carrying suitcases. They had dropped by Diagon Alley yesterday and they were now ready for Hogwarts... or so it seems...

"What was the name of the platform?" Sakura asked.

"Nine and three quarters they say." Eriol said.

"Nice English you two." Tomoyo said.

"There, I see it! Dear Lord, and I thought they did a good illusion spell..."

They passed through the wall and they were in front a scarlet colored train with the name _Hogwarts Express_ on it. They boarded the train and looked for a compartment. They did find one, but it was at the last, and there were already three people there.

"Can we sit here?" Sakura asked.

"Oh sure..." the red-haired boy said.

He was stopped in his words when he looked at Sakura and Tomoyo and he just drooled at them, and so did his black-haired friend with the glasses and green eyes and a peculiar lightning-shaped scar on his foreheads. The only girl in the three who had long frizzy brown hair drooled also, but at Eriol.

Sakura and Tomoyo giggled, while Eriol just chuckled. They sat down and closed the compartment door.

"Hi, I'm Sakura Kinomoto, this is Tomoyo Daidouji, and this is Eriol Hiiragizawa." Sakura said.

Their other three compartment-mates stopped drooling and staring and snapped back to reality. They were quite embarrassed.

"I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley, and this is Harry Potter." the frizzy-haired girl said.

Sakura decided to take out Kero since he looked very uncomfortable in her jacket pocket. Hermione squealed with delight when she saw him.

"What a cute stuffed animal!" she exclaimed.

Kero twitched in anger, but Hermione or her friends didn't notice it. Then there was a purr, and a cat appeared out of nowhere and it landed on Hermione's lap. This obviously startled Ron while it made Harry chuckle.

"Crookshanks." Hermione said.

There was a soft knock on the compartment door, then the door slid open, the person stepped inside. Sakura started blushing, and Hermione started staring and drooling. It was none other than Syaoran!

"Oh, it's already filled." he said.

"_Kawaii_ descendant!" Eriol exclaimed.

"Well, thank you anyway."

He was about to close the door when someone familiar to Ron, Harry, and Hermione appeared behind him, ready to wreak havoc in the compartment.

"Malfoy." Ron, Harry, and Hermione hissed.

Syaoran faced his back and came face to face to a blond-haired boy and two huge boys that looked like the blond-haired boy's goons.

"Potty, Weasel, and Mudblood." the blond-haired boy said.

"What are you doing here, _Malfoy_?" Hermione asked with pure spite.

Malfoy already went inside the compartment and so did the two boys behind him. Malfoy studied Sakura and Tomoyo. Eriol glared at him.

"You two are pretty cute. Piece of advice, don't hang out with them, they're complete _losers_ and they're _jinx_ because you-know-who always comes after their _heads_." Malfoy said to Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Who _are_ you?" Tomoyo asked in a fake sweet voice.

"Draco Malfoy. This is Crabbe, and this one is Goyle."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sakura Kinomoto, this is Tomoyo Daidouji, and this is Eriol Hiiragizawa. And for all of you, the boy behind you is Syaoran Li." Sakura said.

Malfoy faced Syaoran and snorted. Syaoran grinned at him, which surprised everyone in that certain compartment.

"Have you ever had dreams of _ferrets_, Malfoy?" Syaoran asked with a mischievous tone.

Malfoy turned pale. Hermione, Harry, and Ron laughed.

"N-n-no." Malfoy stammered, facing Syaoran now.

"Have you ever been one then?" Syaoran asked, still the same mischievous tone in his voice.

Malfoy began to shiver and he became paler, if that was even possible. That was where he ran out of the compartment, screaming his lungs out, but that was not before Syaoran used his wand to make a ferret's tail appear on Malfoy's butt. Goyle and Crabbe ran after Malfoy. Syaoran hid his wand again, and he began smiling.

"How did you know about Malfoy's ferret incident?" Ron asked. "But I gotta hand it to you, that was _bloody brilliant_!"

"Thank you. And how I found that out, let's just say I have a few _tricks _up my sleeve... in three, two, one." Syaoran said.

Then he faced the way where Malfoy ran, and a bucket of water splashed on Malfoy and his cronies. It was heard all over the Hogwarts Express. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Eriol, Sakura, and Tomoyo laughed.

"You _never_ cease to amaze me kawaii descendant." Eriol said.

"Hiiragizawa, how many times do I need to tell you _not to call me that_." Syaoran said, his voice sounding dangerously angry.

Eriol chuckled.

"Still a hothead ain't you?" he asked.

"Of course I am. It makes me _me_." Syaoran said, chuckling too.

"Join us, Li. We'd like your company. After the _Malfoy _incident." Tomoyo said.

"Thanks."

He stepped inside and closed the compartment door and sat on the ground, his back, leaning on a side of the door.

"We've never seen you in Hogwarts. What are you doing there?" Hermione asked.

"Students." Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Eriol said.

"Students! But-but-but Hogwarts only accepts first year students and you don't look like them."

She face-faulted.

"Our magic was just found out this year, and Hogwarts wanted us. We'll be in fifth year. Our families have a _long_ line of magic running." Syaoran said.

He was a quick-thinker, and Tomoyo and Sakura thanked him for that.

"Why do you call Syaoran, your descendant, Eriol?" Harry asked.

"That's a story you'll find out later. At Hogwarts." Eriol said, a hint of mysteriousness in his voice.

"Where are you blokes from?" Ron asked.

"I, Tomoyo, and Eriol are from Tomoeda, Japan..." Sakura said.

She turned to look at Syaoran, and then she blushed again.

"I'm from Hong Kong, China... Eriol, I saw Nakuru and Spinel outside. You think it was _wise_ to leave Spinel with Nakuru. You know what happened the time you visited us and you left those two alone." Syaoran said.

"What's Nakuru doing here, Eriol?" Tomoyo asked.

"She's going to teach Muggle History." Eriol said. "Sorry, forgot to tell you that."

Syaoran suddenly shivered.

"You know, I feel as if my sisters are here. This is a _really _creepy feeling, and I feel it when they're near." he said.

Then he closed his eyes for a few minutes and he opened his eyes wide after those few minutes and he jumped up. He opened the compartment door and in came tumbling four young women.

"Xiaolang!" they shouted once they fell on the floor.

Syaoran helped them up. Once they stood up, the people in their compartment got a good look at them. Eriol grinned mischievously. Syaoran faced his compartment-mates.

"My sisters, although Eriol, I know you're thinking of something evil and I also know that you already know them. My sisters, Fuutie, Siefa, Feimei, and Fanren." Syaoran said.

He pointed to each of his sisters that owned the name. His compartment-mates, except Eriol, noted that the sisters had a brown-orange-colored hair and each had a different shade of brown in their eyes, but none of them matched Syaoran's amber ones.

"Meiling is also here, Xiaolang." Feimei said, giggling evilly.

Then a girl bounced inside. She had black hair and ruby eyes.

"Xiaolang!" the girl said happily.

"You _know_ that you _are_ as old as my youngest sister right." Syaoran said.

He faced his compartment-mates again.

"Eriol, I still know you know this person. She's Meiling... and would you please tell me why all of you are here?" he asked.

"Our cute little brother wants to know _everything_." Feimei cooed.

"Feimei, don't insult cute little bro. You saw what he did to that ferret-tailed-boy." Siefa warned.

"We're here to teach. I'm teaching Muggle History with Nakuru. Fuutie's teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts and Divination. Siefa and Feimei are teaching Care for Magical Creatures. Fuutie and Fanren are going to teach History of Sorcery." Meiling said.

"God have mercy on Hogwarts." Eriol muttered.

Syaoran burst out laughing, hearing what Eriol just muttered. Ron and Harry looked at all the lovely women around them. Only Hermione and Meiling had normal faces, but the rest were gorgeous... like _veelas_. Ron and Harry got to the conclusion that most of the Asians were beautiful-looking people. Then Syaoran laughed even harder. Sakura looked confused at everything, but she still kept looking at Syaoran, and she was beet red. Tomoyo giggled when she noticed who Sakura was looking at. Eriol looked horrified because of the news that Fuutie, Fanren, Feimei, Meiling, and Siefa would be teaching at Hogwarts... not to mention the fact that Nakuru would also teach there. It was getting stuffed in their compartment, so Syaoran went outside, and disappeared to somewhere else, without anyone noticing him too. Soon the lunch tray came in. They all purchased something since they were feeling rather hungry by that time.

Sakura heard Kero grumbling in her jacket's pocket, so she put one of the _Berty Bott's Every Flavored Beans_ she purchased in that pocket where Kero was, and he ate it. None of the HP gang noticed this, and she was happy with that, how would they act if they saw Kero? Then she started hearing that same enchanting voice she heard while she was in the Pender Open. She was sure it was the same voice. The person singing was near. She _had_ to know, she _wanted _to know, and she _will_ know who was singing. She slipped out of the compartment, without anybody knowing it, and she went in search of the singer. Then she bumped into Malfoy and his cronies.

"Well, well, well... you finally got the right mind, Kinomoto." Malfoy said, grinning.

"I'm finding for something, ferret-tail. Move out of the way." Sakura hissed.

She had never acted like that with anyone besides her onii-chan, but she badly wanted to know who was singing. Malfoy tsked. He grabbed her hand roughly.

"We'll just introduce you to our friends." Malfoy said.

Then the singing was gone. Sakura looked really pissed off, now she might never know. Instead, now she heard someone whistling, then Syaoran came into view. When he saw Sakura's current situation, he stopped whistling and aimed his wand at Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, then he muttered something, and the three had jelly-legs. Malfoy screamed in anger. The compartment next to them looked at what was happening. The people in the compartment cheered for Syaoran.

"You got that bloke all rounded up." a red-haired boy said.

"Weasley?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah. I'm Fred... and this is my twin, George."

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Syaoran Li, and this is Sakura Kinomoto."

There were some cat calls from the males in the compartment. Sakura smiled.

"Well, we have to go now." Syaoran said. "Our friends must be waiting for us... and by the way, Ron is someone you have to look up to once you start pranking this school year... believe me, it'll help... and try to get Hermione in the _good spirit_... and Harry, train him."

Then he offered his hand to Sakura who took it, but she was blushing more than beet red. They started to walk back to the compartment.

"Sakura, what were you doing out?" Syaoran asked.

"I was... uhmm... looking for someone." Sakura said.

She felt very self-conscious when she was near him, and she didn't even know why. But she felt really happy that she was close to him. Syaoran looked at her.

"Are you sick? You're red." he said.

Before Sakura could answer, Syaoran had put one of his hands on her forehead, and another hand he placed on his own forehead. Then he put down his hands after a few seconds. Sakura was really red that time...

"You're not sick... then why are you red?" Syaoran asked.

"I-I-I dunno." Sakura said, still blushing.

Syaoran smiled at her, and she felt like her legs were jelly, and so, she fell, landing right into his arms.

He was warm... he was certainly muscular, Sakura figured _that_ out. She now had steam coming out of her body.

"Sakura, are you sure, you're alright?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"Y-Y-Yeah. Don-don-don't worry, Syaoran." Sakura said.

"But you look weak... you're going to the hospital wing as soon as we arrive in Hogwarts."

"Thank you, Syaoran."

"For what? And you don't need to thank me. I'm already grateful that you're calling me by my first name."

Sakura blushed even more, if that even _was_ possible in her state. Then, without any warning, he scooped her up and carried her like that, like a baby. Sakura produced even more steam.

"You don't look good... I hope you don't mind." Syaoran said.

"I don't." Sakura said.

She loved this day.

**A/N: Like it? Hope you do!**

**Review!**


	4. Into The Magic School

**A/N: chapter 4 is up! Enjoy! **

Nighttime, the time they arrived at Hogwarts. Syaoran's sisters, Meiling, Nakuru, and Tomoyo had made a _very_ big deal about Syaoran carrying Sakura, and they kept teasing her about it... Sakura was the one they teased since they knew it wouldn't affect Syaoran since he only showed emotion towards Eriol and _his_ teasing. Sakura kept blushing and steaming throughout the time they were in the Hogwarts Express. Hermione found out that one compartment could be able to hold thirteen people... thirteen because Nakuru had joined them (as could be seen in the teasing Sakura part).

In front of Hogwarts, the carriages were waiting for them, and they boarded it.

_Inside _Hogwarts.

"Good luck, mates, hope you're in Gryffindor." Harry said.

"Thanks, Harry... but it's up to the hat." Eriol said.

"But we really hope you end up in Gryffindor... we've become close friends you know." Hermione said.

"Yeah mates, you'll add more spice in the common room." Ron said.

Syaoran and Eriol had mischievous glints in their eyes, and Fuutie noticed this.

"For two people who don't like each other, you two act like one another." she said.

"So, I _am_ a descendant of Clow Reed." Syaoran hissed at her.

Eriol nodded his head.

Then the groups separated. Harry, Ron, and Hermione to the Gryffindor table, while Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo in front of the hat, while Fuutie, Siefa, Feimei, Fanren, Nakuru, and Meiling to the teachers' table.

Then the sorting began. Professor McGonagall had a piece of parchment with her. She had told them that the foreign students would go first.

"Daidouji, Tomoyo." she said.

Tomoyo approached the hat and put it on. There were some cat-calls for her, and Eriol glared at the males that cat-called her. There was some while before the hat looked like he was going to give an answer.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione groaned. Tomoyo walked to the Ravenclaw table which received her quite well.

"Hiiragizawa, Eriol." Professor McGonagall said.

Eriol approached the hat and put it on his head. There were some stares at him, and some girls would drool or go to their own version of lala-land with their imaginary Eriol.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted.

"Thank you, hat." Eriol said.

"Ah, it's a pleasure for people like you."

The Gryffindors made a loud applause, and Eriol walked to them with his Cheshire cat smile on his face. They received him gratefully.

"Kinomoto, Sakura." Professor McGonagall said.

Sakura approached the hat happily, and put it on her head very gently. The hat smiled at this, it took an immediate liking to Sakura. Guys cat-called, drooled over her, and stared at her. The whole male student population immediately liked her, of course with the exception of Eriol and Syaoran.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted.

Sakura walked happily to the Hufflepuff table where the people cheered for her and liked her immediately.

"Li Syaoran." Professor McGonagall said.

Syaoran went to the hat and looked at it with observing eyes. He put the hat gently on his head and made a fixing spell that fixed it... the hat also took a quick liking to him.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted.

"Thanks hat." Syaoran said.

"You're just like Hiiragizawa."

The Gryffindor table did to him what they did to Eriol.

After the sorting of the first years, Dumbledore stood up and everyone was silent.

"I would like to introduce to you the new teachers... please stand up." he said. "And be kind enough to introduce yourselves and your subjects."

Fuutie, Siefa, Feimei, Fanren, Meiling, and Nakuru stood up.

"Hi, I'm Fuutie Li. Yes, I'm Syaoran's sister, I'm the eldest. I'll be filling up the position for Defense Against the Dark Arts and Divination, and I'll be a co-teacher for History of Sorcery." Fuutie said.

She sat down.

"Hi, I'm Siefa Li. Yes, I am _also _Syaoran's sister. I'm the second oldest. I'll be a co-teacher for Care of Magical Creatures." Siefa said.

Then she too sat down.

"Hello, I'm Feimei Li. Uh-huh, you got it right, I'm also Syaoran's sister, I'm second to the youngest. I'll be the partner of Siefa for Care of Magical Creatures." Feimei said.

Then she also sat down. Then Fanren cleared her throat and looked at all of the students then she smiled.

"Hi, I'm Fanren... I'm the youngest of Syaoran's sisters... so I'm Fanren _Li_. I'm the other teacher for History of Sorcery." she said.

She sat down. The four Li sisters started to whisper, and they giggled at the end.

"Hi, I am Meiling Li. I'm not one of his sisters, I _am_ his _cousin_. I'll be co-teaching Muggle History." Meiling said.

Then she sat down. Nakuru smiled at everyone and waved one of her hands. From the Gryffindor table, Eriol groaned while Syaoran was trying to stop himself from laughing.

"Hello everyone! I'm Nakuru Akizuki! I'm not related to Syaoran Li in anyway... oh wait... I am." Nakuru said in a very energetic way.

Everyone, except the CCS group and Dumbledore, sweat-dropped and fell anime style.

"No, I really _am_ not related to him. OK! I'm the other teacher for Muggle History." Nakuru said, still in that energetic voice.

Then food appeared on their plates and they began to eat.

"Syaoran, your sisters are beautiful." Ron blurted.

He blushed and continued eating. Syaoran and Eriol smiled, thinking of the same wicked thoughts on how to have fun with Ron.

"Is Professor Akizuki _really_ related to you?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, she _really_ is. She's sort of like a daughter of a far away relative." Syaoran said.

From the Hufflepuff table. Sakura was facing the Gryffindor table, eating and looking at the Gryffindors, mostly just looking at Syaoran... like the girls in the other houses, except Tomoyo in the Ravenclaw table who was also facing the Gryffindor table but she was looking at Eriol.

After the whole dinner, they went back to their house's dormitories.

At the Gryffindor Common Room, Syaoran was being cut of oxygen supply while being provided by too much carbon dioxide, while Eriol smiled his Cheshire cat smile, while Harry and Ron just looked at Syaoran and the girls that were around him that was cutting him of the oxygen supply that he so needed and giving him too much carbon dioxide.

"H...E...L...P." he said weakly.

"Think we should do something?" Harry asked.

"And get the _girls_ mad at us? I dunno... Eriol, should we do something?" Ron asked.

"My cute little descendant's used to that. Even at ten-years-old, girls do that around him." Eriol said.

"I think he already has a girlfriend and that's why he doesn't like girls to hang around him too much." Ron said. "Hey, where's Hermione?"

"She's in the girls' dorm, doing something that's connected to Eriol and to Syaoran." Harry said.

"Why are girls like that?"

"Yeah, and like _guys_ aren't like that, Ron?"

"Harry _is_ right." Eriol said.

"Do _you_ have a girlfriend, Eriol?" Ron asked.

"Tomoyo."

"You're lucky." Harry said. "She's beautiful and all you know... and she seems nice... and you look like the happiest man whenever you're with her... what about Sakura?"

"In _my_ honest opinion, Sakura already _loves_ someone... love at first sight for her, and two happened to be enemies in something. But, the person she loves won, and she's happy with that."

"Who's the lucky someone?" Ron asked.

"That's for you to find out, but you may still have a chance with her."

Ron smiled at that.

"But Sakura's the one who's going to choose." Harry said.

"Right." Eriol said.

Ron was in seventh heaven so he didn't hear what the two just said. Eriol and Harry chuckled.


	5. Another Day

**Sorry For the delay! This chaps kinda boring, typical.. so im adding 2 more chaps… so enjoy! **

Gryffindor boys' dormitory. A game could be heard, and also laughing, and it came from Eriol and Syaoran's bunk.

"I _told_ you I can beat you in whatever game we'll play in a PS31!" a voice said happily.

"Whoever _told_ you, you couldn't?" another voice said.

Suddenly, something being rewinded could be heard.

"I, Eriol Hiiragizawa, can beat _you_, Syaoran Li, in _any_ game that can be played using a PS31." a voice said.

The other guys in that part of the dormitory fully woke up and looked at the commotion that was happening between Syaoran and Eriol. The two were on the ground and they were playing with a play station none of them have ever seen, but it certainly looked advanced in this time.

"Guys, what're you doing?" Harry asked.

"Can't you see, I've just beaten Eriol in six games that can be played in a PS31! We started at three in the morning--" Syaoran said gleefully.

"It's only six... what do we do now, man?" a boy asked.

"Play with us. PS31 can hold sixteen people."

"PS31?" Ron asked. "What's that?"

"It's Play Station 31. We _live_ in a technological toys _enhanced_ continent."

"But Japan's the leading one in technological toys. He bought his PS31 in Japan." Eriol said.

"Japan's good isn't it." another boy said.

"So, do you want to play with us?" Syaoran asked.

"Sure, it's only six." Harry said. "And we have to get all _edgy_ in school."

"Why so?"

"Potions is our first subject... with the most loathed Professor _Snape_."

"You know, my mother used to talk about a guy named Severus Snape. He courted her when he went to China..."

"Yeah, I know that story! Your mother told us that when we were _ten_. And your father was one of those overprotective cousins... and that Severus-guy ended up in the hospital." Eriol continued.

"I wonder where he is now..."

All the other boys looked at each other.

"Syaoran, Eriol, Severus Snape _is_ the Potions Professor." Ron squeaked.

Syaoran and Eriol just shrugged.

"So, will we play, or not?" another boy asked.

"Eriol, you handle them first, I'm going to the bathroom." Syaoran said.

So he went to the bathroom while Eriol and the others got around the PS31 and the huge screen TV and the virtual helmets and controllers and started playing.

At the Ravenclaw girls' dormitory. Tomoyo was busy sketching new costumes for Sakura. She had probably made seven designs for Sakura. Tomoyo was in Sakura seventh heaven.

"I wonder what Sakura's doing... probably she's still sleeping like the rest of the girls here." Tomoyo giggled.

She got up and prepared herself for school. After her preparations, she went directly to the Great Hall with everything that she needed, and there she continued sketching designs.

At the Hufflepuff girls' dormitory. Sakura was in the common room, all ready for school.

"I've never been awake early..." she said. "But I can't resist the urge to see him... I'm going to the Great Hall."

So she got up and headed to the Great Hall where she met Tomoyo who was too busy sketching that she didn't notice her. Sakura went to the Hufflepuff table and sat and waited for the food to appear.

"I wonder what will happen today." she said.

Then Syaoran, Eriol, Harry, Ron, and the rest of the guys in their age and in their dorm appeared, and all were laughing and talking. They looked so _merry_.

"I wonder what happened to them..." Sakura said. "Guess they really became friends... I wonder if I'll get any friends... from here."


	6. Revelations & Memories

The actual time for breakfast, food appeared and everyone started to eat. Syaoran's sisters kept pestering Syaoran, but he gave them the cold shoulder, and so _they_ got pissed off. Sakura and Tomoyo were watching this and were being very amused as his sisters tried to pester him. Eriol was being _extremely_ amused by the whole sisters-trying-to-pester-his-kawaii-descendant thing. Ron kept staring at Syaoran's sisters with adoration in his eyes. Harry just minded his own business, but was as equally amused as Eriol. Hermione kept looking at Syaoran and Eriol like the other girls. Meiling was also helping Syaoran's sisters in pestering him. Nakuru was trying to feed sugar to poor Suppi. Kero was helping Nakuru, although they were all hidden in doing that. To add it all up, breakfast looked very funny and crazy, and all the people in Hogwarts liked it, it was a first time after all. They were expecting to see this _every_ day.

Potions. The Gryffindors and the Slytherins were waiting for Professor Snape. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were being pestered by Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"You think they need help?" Syaoran asked Eriol.

"They look capable to handle those three idiots." Eriol said.

Professor Snape entered the room. He gazed... or rather, _glared_ at all of the students, except Malfoy, and his glare ended on Syaoran. Snape went to his desk and he pulled out a folder.

"Our new _celebrities_. Mister Potter, looks like you went down in the charts." Snape said.

The Slytherins laughed, and so did Snape, but his laughter sounded cold and inhuman, almost like Voldemort's, Harry thought.

"Stand up new students." Snape growled.

Syaoran and Eriol stood up.

"Introduce yourselves." Snape said.

"Eriol Hiiragizawa." Eriol said.

"Syaoran _Li_." Syaoran said, stressing the Li at the end.

He wanted Snape to know that he was a Li, and he also wanted Snape to be pissed off, and it looked like he did his purpose. Snape growled.

"Your mother is Yelan Li, is she?" he asked menacingly.

"Of course she is." Syaoran answered, mock in his voice.

"No one was as beautiful..."

"Sir, we have a class you know."

"Sit _down_."

Snape sounded really angry, and yet he sounded disappointed too, but mostly the anger was showing.

Care of Magical Creatures, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff's first subject for the day. Siefa and Feimei greeted them.

"Professors, what creature will we be seeing?" a Ravenclaw girl asked.

"Dragons." Siefa said.

The students, except Sakura and Tomoyo, shuddered. Dragons were _fierce_ creatures, and lots of wizards were needed in order to make one dragon unconscious.

"Professors, isn't that a bit... well... _reckless_?" a Hufflepuff boy asked.

"Oh no it's not. We got permission from the Ministry of Magic... Cornelius Fudge sure got _his_ piece of the cake." Feimei said.

"But dragons are _dangerous_ creatures." another Hufflepuff boy said.

"But we're what they call _dragonmasters_." Siefa said.

"But Professor, if I am correct though, aren't dragonmasters _sorcerers_, but sorcerers are already _extinct_." a Hufflepuff girl said.

Siefa, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Feimei started giggling. Sorcerers, _extinct_, whoever got _that_ idea. Wizards sure were _hilarious_; no wonder other sorcerers got pissed off with them! The other students were confused, why were the four giggling, was it something funny? Siefa, noticing the confused look on the rest of the students, stopped giggling and stood straight and looked at all of them.

"Students, one thing you might as well get in your head is that _sorcerers are alive_. They're everywhere if you must know." she said.

The Hufflepuff girl that said that sorcerers were extinct snorted. Siefa glared at her.

"And what is so _funny_ about that?" she asked angrily.

Siefa's aura dangerously flared. Feimei, Sakura, and Tomoyo stopped giggling.

"Siefa, don't be angry... they don't know anything." Feimei said, her voice sounded pleading. "Although it's good that it's not Fuutie or Xiaolang is here."

Tomoyo and Sakura nodded their heads, agreeing with what Feimei said. The class was quiet after that. Siefa finally calmed down. Then Siefa and Feimei led the students to the Quidditch Field where a dragon was there. But it didn't attack them, but just looked at them. This awed the students. A dragon wasn't supposed to be like that, was it?

"Wizards don't possess the power to control dragons, unlike sorcerers." Siefa said. "And if you _want_ examples of sorcerers, I'm one, and so is Feimei, Sakura, and Tomoyo."

Feimei approached the dragon and it kneeled. Feimei went to a certain spot on the dragon's back, and she sat on that spot and patted the dragon twice, and it took flight. After a few minutes, it went down again. The students were amazed, really amazed.

"So sorcerers _do_ exist." a Ravenclaw boy said.

Feimei went down the dragon and went to Siefa's side.

"Dragons are overprotective with their babies, and only a few sorcerers can control them once they are near the dragon's eggs. Fire from dragons vary, and so does the size and the color of a dragon." Feimei said.

"Dragonmasters are human partners of dragons that control the dragons. This dragon has a dragonmaster partner, and I'm afraid he'll be angry when we tell his name without his consent." Siefa said. "There are, of course, only a few dragonmasters within sorcerers. Dragonmasters are usually _very powerful_ sorcerers."

By the end of the subject, everyone had believed that there really are sorcerers, and they knew much more about dragons.

"We want a report on _everything_ about dragons. That is due next, next, next week." Siefa said.

Divination, the next subject of the Gryffindors after Potions. They were in that stuffy and smelly classroom. They were all seated on puffy chairs. Fuutie was already there.

"Let me get things out straight first. I'm no crackpot, believe me. And Harry Potter, you are _certainly_ not going to die _young_, your past professor is a _fake_, and when she gets _possessed_ that's the only time she can predict the future right." she said.

Harry sighed happily. That was the first time anybody told _him_ that.

"We're going to do _tarot_ cards." Fuutie smiled.

Tarot cards appeared on their tables.

"There are many kinds of tarot cards. They fit your personality or your power. Raise your hands if you got flower tarot cards." Fuutie said.

Half of the class raised their hands, then Fuutie told them to put their hands down again.

"Flower tarot cards. You can predict the _happy_ part of the future. Sad to say, you're the lowest level." Fuutie said. "Now who got heart tarot cards?"

Some students raised their hands, then Fuutie told them to put down their hands.

"Heart tarot cards. You can predict the outcome of a _lovelife_ of a person. You're slightly more powerful than the flower tarot cards." she said. "Who got knife tarot cards?"

Only a few students raised their hands, and they put down their hands before Fuutie could tell them to do so.

"Knife tarot cards. You can predict the sorrows of the future. Like death, calamities, the sort. You're powerful, I can tell." she said. "And the last one... who has angel tarot cards?"

Only Syaoran and Eriol raised their hands. Fuutie looked like she expected this.

"Of course Xiaolang, you know what they are, you've been using them for eleven years." she said. "And Eriol, you're a _reincarnate _of Clow Reed after all."

Hermione raised her hand, and Fuutie nodded.

"Professor Li, what can the angel tarot cards predict?" Hermione asked. "And what did you mean about Eriol being the reincarnate of Clow Reed, the most powerful sorcerer in his time?"

"They can predict anything, and using these cards, that person can see the future, the past, and also what's happening right now." Fuutie said. "But then, people who have angel tarot cards can sometimes see those things even without the help of the tarot cards."

"Like that girl Hitomi in Visions of Escaflowne." Syaoran muttered.

Eriol looked at Syaoran who was his tablemate.

"How can people from China see Japanese anime?" Eriol asked.

"I have _cable_ you know and I watch _Animax_." Syaoran said. "Magic can do a lot of things you know."

"And Professor Li, you didn't explain about Eriol and him being the reincarnate of Clow Reed..." Hermione said.

"We call him that, Hermione, because he resembles Clow Reed so much." Syaoran said.

"Can't we _expose _our sorcery in Hogwarts, Albus didn't say anything about hiding it." Eriol whispered to Syaoran.

"Have you ever heard of _mental telepathy_?" Syaoran whispered back to him.

Eriol nodded his head.

Soo... can't we expose our true selves? he mentally asked Syaoran.

Yeah... but wouldn't you say it's for the best? I mean, Albus should be the one that'll tell the students that we're sorcerers. Syaoran mentally replied.

But your sister already blew the cover...

WHICH SISTER, HIIRAGIZAWA, TELL ME!

Kawaii descendant, watch your temper. It was Siefa, she blew her, Feimei, Sakura, and Tomoyo's cover.

What the-!

Yes I know you're angry. But they blew their covers... so we have to have a _low_ profile then? We could all erase their memories you know.

I'm doing that... I'm linking this telepathy to Fuutie one-chan.

Do, we'll need to talk about this whole _erasing the minds of classmates_ thing.

Did you hear that, Fuutie one-chan?

Yuh-huh, kawaii little bro. Fuutie mentally said.

Stop that! This _is_ already pressuring.

We need a decision. Please keep class going on, Fuutie. Eriol mentally said.

Will do, Clow-sama. Fuutie mentally said.

"Okay class, in tarot cards..." Fuutie said.

She continued to ramble about how to use tarot cards and this and that tarot cards.

So, what will be the decision of our council? Eriol asked mentally.

Personally, Dumbledore _will_ tell all of the students tonight about _us_ being _sorcerers_. I heard him say so. Fuutie mentally said. So maybe we don't need to erase their minds... Xiaolang, Eriol, will you show your guardians?

I don't think that would be a good idea...

I agree with him. I mean... Ruby Moon _loathes till death_ my guardians... Syaoran mentally said.

They were going to do tarot readings for their partner, so they were all shuffling the cards and doing those tarot things.

Yes, Syaoran's really right. Ruby Moon's _really_ jealous with his guardians since people give them more attention than her. Eriol mentally said.

Who _wouldn't_ admire kawaii little bro's kawaii guardians? Fuutie mentally asked, of course rhetorically.

Eriol chuckled mentally while they heard Syaoran scowl softly.

Xiaolang, how _did_ you manage to imagine kawaii-looking guardians? Who's the person they're based on, huh Xiaolang, hanash'te. Fuutie said mentally.

You know, this makes me wonder why Chinese people use _Japanese_. Eriol pondered mentally.

You're with us, Eriol, and my one-chan doesn't want you to miss her taunting on me. Syaoran mentally said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Fuutie, you're _too_ kind.

Arigato, ancestor. Fuutie mentally said happily.

Great, I'm patched up mentally with two people that are with the forces of evil. I'd rather be facing Voldemort and all of his Death Eaters with one fourth of my magic left in me. Syaoran mentally said spitefully.

Fuutie and Eriol laughed mentally, and Syaoran growled mentally. The rest of the class were having fun with the tarot cards, even Hermione, and even those with the partners that had knife tarot cards. This was the first time any of the Gryffindors had _real_ fun in Divination, maybe it wasn't so bad after all, maybe it had been their past teacher that was bad in Divination.

Charms, Hufflepuff's next subject after Care of Magical Creatures. Hufflepuffs had Slytherins with them.

Sakura was sitting in front of the class, beside a girl. Nobody had been quite paying attention to her except the boys, and she felt a little bit too lonely... _very_ lonely.

I wish I had someone to talk to. she thought.

The girl beside her faced her and smiled at her.

"Hi, I'm Suzette Lorenz." she said.

Sakura smiled sweetly back at the girl.

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto. It's nice to meet you." Sakura said happily.

"I noticed that well... you were a little bit too quiet... do you want to have friends with me and my other friends?" Suzette asked.

"I'd _love_ it. Thank you."

The girl beside Suzette smiled at Sakura.

"I'm Clara Beverly." the girl said.

Then the three girls behind them also smiled at Sakura.

"I'm Jetta Parkinson, this is my twin Jenna Parkinson." a girl said.

The girl beside Jetta nodded her head, she was obviously Jenna as she looked like Jetta.

"I'm Cecilia Seychelles." the girl beside Jetta said. "You're _very pretty_ you know."

"Thank you." Sakura said.

"Tell us Sakura... we're just curious... _what is your exact relationship with the new guy, Syaoran Li_?" Cecilia asked mischievously. "We saw you in his arms in the Hogwarts Express."

Sakura turned bright red. Cecilia giggled, she was the only one that noticed the blush on Sakura's face, but she thought it was because of embarrassment.

"He thought I was sick..." Sakura said, still blushing.

Then Professor Flitwick came in. That gave Sakura the time to erase the five girls' memory of Cecilia said and the rest that went after that.

"Class... Miss Sakura Kinomoto." Professor Flitwick said.

He gestured his hand to Sakura.

"We'll start with the _accio_ spell... of course, this is to _improvise _it. To be able to summon faster and to summon important and heavy things..."

Sakura giggled mentally. _That_ was easy, very easy. She wondered why wizards were so weak... for sorcerers, they only needed a flick of a finger to summon _anything_ that was allowed to be summoned. Children sorcerers did that a lot. Half of her mind wandered, meaning half of her mind thought about Syaoran, while the other half of her mind was with the class.

After Professor Flitwick gave them the _teacher's sermons_, they were asked to summon things.

"Accio teacher's table." Sakura said.

Then the teacher's table zoomed to her, but it didn't spill any of the contents on or in the table.

"Wingardium leviosa!" Sakura said before the table hit her.

Professor Flitwick was obviously shocked, but proud of her student. Sakura levitated the table back to where it originally was.

"Bravo, Miss Kinomoto, bravo!" Professor Flitwick said. "Twenty points to Hufflepuff."

The class, well, the Hufflepuffs, applauded Sakura who smiled at them, but the Slytherin girls scowled at her, while the Slytherin boys looked at her.

The rest of Charms was used in perfecting the accio spell that was meant for their level, although Sakura didn't need to practice anymore as Professor Flitwick told her that she had already _exceeded_ the accio spell for their level. So Sakura just helped Suzette who was having some trouble with the spell.

Muggle History, the Ravenclaw's next subject after Care of Magical Creatures. Nakuru looked _really_ hyper, and this frightened Tomoyo while that just creeped out the rest of the Ravenclaws. Meiling looked really pissed off at Nakuru.

"Class, Tomoyo Daidouji. Tomoyo Daidouji, Class." Meiling said, anger evident in her voice.

Meiling thrust her hand towards Tomoyo in an angry way.

Wonder what's pissed her off... Tomoyo thought.

"OK Class! We're going to go through old times!" Nakuru said in a very happy way.

That seemed to be what pissed Meiling off, Nakuru's peppiness... or hyper-activeness. Anyone would be pissed off with someone as hyper-active and as crazy as Nakuru if they would be stuck with her for a whole day. Tomoyo giggled mentally.

"In the Stone Ages, muggles used _stones_ as money--." Meiling said.

Then there was a knock on the door, then the door opened and Fanren went inside.

"I'm sorry if I'm disturbing anything... but, Nakuru, where's my lesson plan. You grabbed it from me a few minutes ago." she said. "I have a lesson in fifteen minutes."

"Where's Suppi, Fanren?" Nakuru asked in a very peppy voice.

"She's... uh... _somewhere_..." Fanren said nervously. "Anyway... um... I... ah... I don't think I need the lesson plan anymore, I'm going now... just... er... give it to me later... bye now!"

She quickly shut the door and they heard running feet outside. Tomoyo mentally giggled again. For the people who knew Nakuru, whenever she asked for Suppi, it always meant the beginning of something trouble since Nakuru would certainly feed loads of sugar to Suppi who would go to a sugar-crazed state and wreak havoc in Hogwarts.

"Back to the lesson then." Meiling said.

She continued talking, and during one of those _important events in Stone Age_, Nakuru yawned, which pissed Meiling off.

"Would you _act_ like a teacher, Akizuki!" Meiling asked angrily.

"What's wrong with yawning, huh Meiling, huh huh? Tell me, tell me!" Nakuru said in a very hyper voice.

Meiling growled angrily. Tomoyo giggled mentally again, it was really fun seeing those two fight.

Mostly, the two professors just fought while the class watched with amusement... now they had a demonstration of what would happen if two exactly opposite professors were given charge of one subject... maybe you wouldn't call it the _two_ professors fighting. Meiling _was_ the only one who was fighting, trying to strangle Nakuru and all, while Nakuru was happily skipping and giggling around the classroom.

History of Sorcery, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff's next subject. Fuutie and Fanren were sitting on the teacher's table, looking at their class.

You're _lucky_, Eriol, that I didn't hex you after that last comment you made in Divination! Syaoran mentally said to Eriol.

Eriol smiled his Cheshire cat smile. Sakura was sitting behind them and was wondering why Eriol was smiling and why Syaoran looked so pissed off.

Cecilia was now the one sitting beside Sakura, and the one sitting beside Cecilia was Jetta. Every girl had their eyes on Eriol and Syaoran. Fuutie and Fanren got up and that got the class's attention.

"Hi and this is History of Sorcery. This is only an introductory day." Fanren said happily.

"In History of Sorcery, you'll know all about sorcerers, the most powerful sorcerers in history, events that sorcerers hold, and stuff like that... of course sorcerers are _still_ alive... as I know you may have heard from Care of Magical Creatures, Hufflepuffs..." Fuutie said.

"How did you know Professor Li?" a Hufflepuff girl asked.

"I have my ways."

This voice was mysterious, she sounded a little bit like Eriol to Syaoran's dislike, that voice _was_ meant to irritate him, and it served its' purpose wonderfully.

Then they heard something from the outside. Eriol and Syaoran's ears pricked up when they heard this noise.

"Dear Lord..." Eriol said.

"No, don't tell me..." Syaoran said.

"Tell me, what is it?" Sakura asked.

"It's sugar-crazed SUPPI!" Syaoran and Eriol shouted.

The rest of the students were very _confused_, what was wrong with a sugar-crazed Suppi? Fanren, Fuutie, and Sakura looked afraid, just like how Syaoran and Eriol looked.

"What's wrong with a sugar-crazed Suppi, mates?" Ron asked.

"You _don't_ want to know." Fanren said. "Fuutie, I'm going out. I'm going to see if they need help."

Fuutie nodded her head. Fanren got out of the classroom and closed the door firmly.

"Class, back to the lesson." Fuutie said sternly.

They looked at her.

"We'll be also studying about _guardians_. Only powerful first class level sorcerers have guardians as guardians _feed_ off their power... at least that's one way of putting it. If a sorcerer has many guardians... which means _three or more_, that sorcerer is _really_ powerful. Although the more common number of guardians for the first class sorcerers are two." she said. "Clow Reed himself had guardians... _four_ guardians."

There were gasps from the wizard students in the classroom. Syaoran fidgeted in his seat, Eriol fixed his glasses, and Sakura twirled her hair around her fingers. This discussion was becoming a bit _personal_, especially for Eriol who was the half-reincarnate of Clow Reed... this was also personal for Syaoran since Clow Reed was his ancestor, and this was personal for Sakura since Clow Reed was her father. Fuutie looked at the three's reactions and smiled inside herself.

Transfiguration, Ravenclaw's next subject. Professor McGonagall had made her famous _cat-appearance_. She looked sternly at the students who were very quiet, not wanting to make her angry. Professor McGonagall was _hardly_ angry, and they wouldn't want to see her angry as the results might be dire.

"Class, we're going to practice on transfigurating inanimate objects into _animals_. It is very _important_ to listen to my instructions." she said.

The class listened intently. Ravenclaw had a good reputation in having _smart_ students, and they certainly wouldn't like that reputation ruined.

Tomoyo smiled, this was one of those easy spells again. Sorcerer children liked do those things for pranks... simple child's play, that was what that spell was in the world of the sorcerers. Tomoyo only half-listened to Professor McGonagall as she knew how to do the spell perfectly already. Was she or was she not a sorceress?

Time to transfigure inanimate objects. Tomoyo faced the book in front of her, she thought of a good animal... then a unicorn came into her head. So she thought of the unicorn, muttered something, aimed her wand at the book, and in seconds, the book turned into a unicorn, a living, breathing unicorn. Professor McGonagall smiled and applauded Tomoyo, the rest of the classes also applauded Tomoyo.

"Twenty points for Ravenclaw. Good job, Miss Daidouji." Professor McGonagall said.

Tomoyo beamed, she was going to love this subject... or maybe even _adore_ it if everyday was like that.

Skipping off to dinner. Dumbledore was standing and the students were quiet. It looked like he was going to make an important announcement... a _very_ important announcement.

"Students... some of you are already fully aware of sorcerers being alive... the new teachers and students are all sorcerers." Dumbledore said his tone serious. "Please step up to the front."

Eriol, Fanren, Feimei, Fuutie, Meiling, Nakuru, Sakura, Siefa, Syaoran, and Tomoyo stood up and made their way to the front of the whole hall, which was the place that was just after the teachers' table. Then Kero and Suppi appeared out of nowhere and hovered above their mistress or master.

What will happen now? Syaoran mentally asked Eriol.

Albus will tell us. Eriol mentally answered him back.

"Your symbol of sorcerers, please show the students." Dumbledore said.

The sun staff appeared before Eriol, two fans appeared in Fanren's hands, a spear appeared before Feimei, eight daggers were in between Fuutie's fingers, an orb staff appeared before Meiling, Nakuru and Suppi and Kero turned into their guardian forms, Yue appeared beside Sakura, the star wand appeared before Sakura, an axe with a long handle appeared before Siefa, a heavy-looking sword (the one that's in CCS) appeared before Syaoran, and the music staff or wand appeared before Tomoyo.

"Xiaolang, your guardians?" Siefa asked.

Syaoran immediately shook his head, and so did Eriol. Ruby Moon growled.

"Mister Li... what about _your_ guardians?" Dumbledore asked.

Syaoran sighed in defeat. Soon his familiar angel guardians appeared.

"They've increased." Eriol said.

Syaoran nodded. Then he and Eriol looked at Ruby Moon who was glaring daggers at the angel guardians, and the angel guardians were also glaring the same way at Ruby Moon.

"This doesn't _seem _peaceful anymore." Eriol nervously said.

"Want me to _make_ it peaceful?" Syaoran asked.

Eriol nodded his head. A flute appeared before Syaoran and the sword disappeared into a black orb that hung around red lace. He put that black orb in one of his pockets. He started playing the flute, and soon, everyone felt peace inside them. Ruby Moon and the angel guardians lost the dagger glares. Then Fuutie's eyes widened at what Syaoran was playing on the flute.

"Xiaolang... isn't that..." Fuutie started to say.

Then Siefa, Fanren, Feimei, and Meiling's eyes also widened. Syaoran's guardians began to surround him and circle around him, then they started to move in that circle, caressing his cheeks softly.

"Master, master, forget everything about her." they murmured. "Forget about Ying Fa... she cheated on you... forget her, forget her..."

He stopped playing the flute.

"I'm sorry... I... I... I _can't_." he said.

Then he fell unconscious, where his guardians caught him. Tears began to fall from his guardians' eyes.


	7. Under The Shade

It was Saturday. The students had nothing to do. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Syaoran, Eriol, Sakura, and Tomoyo were under a huge tree, enjoying the grass and the shade and the breeze.

Harry, Ron, Eriol, Sakura, and Tomoyo were all on the nice, dry grass, lying on it and looking at the sky. Hermione was sitting on the grass, her back leaning on the tree trunk. Syaoran was on a branch that was facing them, and he was playing his flute, playing something that was bright, active, and all in all, it sounded _happy_.

"Quidditch try-outs are _next _Saturday... Syaoran, Eriol, why don't you two try out for keepers?" Harry asked.

"Sure, we'll try Harry... right kawaii descendant?" Eriol said.

Syaoran nodded his head.

"Why don't we talk about something? There's bound to be a topic out there." Hermione said, patting Crookshanks on the head.

"Syaoran, who's Ying Fa?" Tomoyo asked.

Syaoran stopped playing the flute and looked at the sky too.

"Ying Fa Wa Zhou... she was my girlfriend when I was thirteen... three years ago... I'm open about this now..." Syaoran said, he sighed.

FLASHBACK

"I wonder where Ying Fa is?" a thirteen-year-old Syaoran asked. "We were supposed to meet here thirty minutes ago..."

He was in an ice cream parlor in Hong Kong. Then he caught a glimpse of Ying Fa. She had wavy creamy hair and violet eyes. She was a breath-taking sight. She was walking fast. And then she disappeared into the crowd.

"I should follow her... maybe she's in trouble." Syaoran said.

So he stood up, left the ice cream parlor. He entered the crowd and then he searched for Ying Fa's wavy cream hair, and he saw her, but he just decided to spy, to see where his Ying Fa was going. Ying Fa went to a forest, and in a clearing, there was a boy. And Ying Fa hugged that boy. It started to rain, but the boy and Ying Fa didn't mind.

"Lei, what about my boyfriend?" Ying Fa asked.

She didn't know that Syaoran was silently observing the scene from a tree. His heart suddenly felt like it was being stabbed.

"We can keep our secrets, can't we my airen." the boy named Lei said.

Then the boy and Ying Fa's lips met. They were kissing passionately. Syaoran walked away quietly, his heart, broken into pieces.

END OF FLASHBACK

His voice showed no emotion, and so did any part of him. His friends felt sad. They never knew how it felt to be heartbroken, even Clow Reed never knew how it felt like to be heartbroken, so of course, Eriol didn't know how it felt.

"What happened after that?" Ron asked. "I understand if you don't want to continue..."

"I'll tell, since I started with it." Syaoran said.

FLASHBACK

"Ying Fa, do you truly love me?" thirteen-year-old Syaoran asked.

They were in the ice cream shop they were supposed to meet yesterday. Ying Fa smiled sweetly, Syaoran smiled at her. Ying Fa's smiles were mostly contagious.

"Wo ai ni, Xiaolang." she said in a sweet voice.

"But is that the truth?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes, Xiaolang, you should know that by now."

Syaoran took a bite of his chocolate ice cream. Maybe the girl he saw wasn't Ying Fa after all.

"Why didn't you appear yesterday?" Syaoran asked.

"I had something to do. Dui bu qui, Xiaolang." Ying Fa said.

"It's alright."

END OF FLASHBACK

He was silent again.

"Did you _really_ believe her?" Hermione asked, her tone incredulous.

"Yes, I did. My heart takes control of me whenever I see her... I truly loved my Ying Fa... wherever the Ying Fa I loved is... or if there even was the Ying Fa that loved me truly..."

"Did you learn about the truth?" Harry asked.

"I did."

"How?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran smiled sadly.

"In the most heart wrenching way..." he said sadly.

FLASHBACK

"Xiaolang. Do you love Ying Fa?" a girl asked.

This girl was also thirteen. She had light blond hair and orange mixed with brown eyes. She was beautiful. She was Syaoran's best friend.

"Yes I do, Lin, and you know that." Syaoran said.

They were in a park and sitting on the swings.

"Do you know Cy Lei?" the girl named Lin asked.

"Yeah... but I've never seen him before." Syaoran said.

"And do you know who his girlfriend is?"

"No, who?"

"Xiaolang... I'll always be your best friend, won't I? You won't resent me for anything that I'll say after this..."

"I _will_ Lin. I never break my promise."

"Lei's girlfriend is… Ying Fa."

Syaoran's eyes widened. Lin never lied to anyone... and Lin was at peace with Ying Fa. And then he _did_ see someone that looked like Ying Fa and a person that she called Lei together and kissing. He had to accept it... Ying Fa had cheated on him.

Lin had a worried expression on her face. Syaoran seemed so... so surprised, sad... he looked _heartbroken_.

"Xiaolang... you don't have to believe me. I heard this from Chi Ling, Lei's sister... and maybe it was just a slip of tongue." Lin said.

"I-I-I believe you. I saw them together. I just thought that the girl _wasn't_ Ying Fa... Lin, it hurts so much. I... can't take it anymore." Syaoran said.

His voice was cracking, silent tears were flowing in his cheeks. He looked really hurt... or maybe even beyond that. Lin felt _horrible_ for bringing this news to him, but he _had_ to know. She couldn't let her best friend_ not_ know that his girlfriend was seeing another boy behind his back.

"Lin, thank you." Syaoran said.

Lin smiled. Syaoran was still her best friend. She _needed_ to cheer him up.

"Xiaolang, don't do that! That's not you. Let's go to that smoothie and ice cream parlor! We might get to see Yin and Yang... name suits them you know, Yin is a girl and is negative, passive, and feminine, while Yang is a boy and is positive, active, and masculine... they're twins too, but they do good pranks... and we might get to see Chang too! Maybe Meiling's there..." Lin said.

Syaoran smiled a bit, not wanting his best friend to think that her efforts were all in vain.

"Let's go... I _do_ feel hungry... hey; want to try burying in toilet paper on Meiling's door?" Syaoran asked.

"Why her door, Xiaolang, and not her whole house?" Lin asked, giggling.

"Because she lives in an _apartment_. _She_'s the only one we want to bother."

"Maybe next week. This week, let's lay off the pranks... and let's collaborate with Yin and Yang to make a good one, right?"

"Sure, Lin... Maybe this time we'll get some people _cardiac arrest_!"

Lin giggled while Syaoran chuckled. They made their way to the ice cream and smoothie parlor. They saw Yin and Yang there. Yin had black hair and dark red eyes. Yang had fiery red hair and clear blue eyes. They really did look the opposite. They sat with them. They began talking, them someone entered through the door. It was Ying Fa and Lei. Syaoran disguised himself using magic, nobody saw him do it except his tablemates.

Ying Fa was giggling, her arm around Lei's waist. Lei was chuckling, his arm was on Ying Fa's shoulders, they looked so _sweet_. Syaoran felt that stabbing thing again, and now it felt like they were slashing his heart to pieces. It was both bad and good that Ying Fa and Lei got the table beside them. Ying Fa noticed Yang, Yin, and Lin, and they were with a stranger. She greeted them happily.

"Ying Fa, who's that?" Yin asked.

"This is Lei, my boyfriend." Ying Fa said happily.

"I thought Xiaolang was your boyfriend." Yang said.

"Yes, he is. He's for the money... and Lei is for _love_."

Lei chuckled, making Ying Fa giggle.

"You can go train for your rehearsals now for the Bitch, the Bastard, and the Affair!" Lin screamed.

People looked at their direction. Lin looked so angry, Lin was _never ever_ angry, and that was a change from the sweet, loving Lin Hong Kong knew so well.

Ying Fa and Lei looked outraged.

"You're the bitch here, Lin!" Ying Fa screamed back.

"At least _I_ am not a whore... I knew that I should've told Xiaolang when I first met you that you were a harlot... you were a _gold-digger_. All you wanted was money from him. Can't you see that he loves you... he adores you... he _needs_ you. You're ruining his _life_! He shouldn't get his heart broken! You gave him too many memories of yourself. I know you all think this is dull... but think about him. He's special, Ying Fa. Every damn girl in China loves him for God's sake! You're throwing the best man out there like some crap! All the love you gave for the most wanted boy in China was for _money_... OH WAIT! You never _loved_ him truly!" Lin screamed. "I should know all this! He's never been so happy in his life! On his mind is your safety, your comfort... _everything that you need and want_! He does_ everything_ for you. In the end, you'll regret what you did!"

Ying Fa suddenly started to laugh.

"I have Lei. Even without Xiaolang, I'll still be fine!" she said.

"_YOU, YOU, YOU_! All you think about is yourself! Lin is right! What about Xiaolang? He'll get hurt... and he'll never trust his heart again... he'll live like an empty shell because he can't _love_ anymore." Yin said, her voice sad and lonely and outraged too.

Ying Fa smiled, Lei was now the one who laughed. His laugh was evil and cold.

"As long as Xiaolang doesn't know this, he'll be fine, and we'll be rich... and so everything goes right... nothing to worry about!" he said happily.

"YOU BASTARDS! Don't you know that he'll know this. Nothing keeps hidden from him that happens in Hong Kong. You'll end up hurting him even more. He was already hurt by his father's death! He _witnessed_ him being _murdered_! Give him your love Ying Fa... please... we only want the best for him. He's gone too many sorrowful things. Don't make yourself one of those things." Yang said, his voice loud and angry, something nobody would ever expect from him.

Syaoran saw the concern his friends had for him, and he loved them for that. He finally knew who to trust. As for Ying Fa, it hurt a lot. Seeing her there, feeling her presence. It hurt so much. Something was killing him inside. His heart felt like it had been shredded over and over. It was so much pain. He couldn't bear it anymore. It was like a thousand armies were attacking him...

Lei laughed cruelly.

"And where's Xiaolang now!" he asked, his voice evilly happy.

Syaoran stood up and walked away.

"_That_ was Xiaolang! And you just killed him Ying Fa, Lei." Lin said.

"Have a good day, bitch and bastard." Yin spat.

Lin, Yin, and Yang walked out of the ice cream and smoothie parlor.

END OF FLASHBACK

Syaoran looked unreadable, he looked so distant and unreachable. They felt horrible for bringing up the subject, but they needed to know, maybe they could help him... _somehow_.

"Do you want to know what happened?" Syaoran asked. "Don't worry, maybe you _will_ help."

They brightened a bit. They all nodded their heads.

"How did you know what we felt?" Sakura asked.

"I'm a mind reader... although I can't read thoughts of love anymore..." Syaoran said.

"What happened then? After you walked away?" Tomoyo asked.

FLASHBACK

Syaoran ran once he was sure the people at the ice cream and smoothie parlor couldn't see him. He ran to the forest, to where he saw Ying Fa and Lei kissing. But he went to another clearing. There he curled up somewhat like half of a ball, but he was sitting.

"Why must everything hurt so much!" he shouted, still in that position. "I loved her since I was six, she got to be my girlfriend when I turned thirteen... I loved her so much that I made my guardians after her... sure they don't look like her, but they'll always have her good traits. Her sweetness, her naivety, her beauty... every damn good thing about her..."

Then his guardians started to appear. They began comforting him. Then Lin, Yin, and Yang appeared, and they joined his guardians in comforting him.

END OF FLASHBACK

"So, that's how love has been for me... and two years after, Ying Fa and Lei died. They had a fight and ended killing up each other." Syaoran said.

"You shouldn't think about her. She's not the right one." Tomoyo said. "There are girls who deserve your love more than her."

"People have already told me that. I just can't get over Ying Fa. I am... how shall I say it... well, everybody knows that I'm just obsessed with her. And she's gone... and she took my heart with her and ripped it. That's why I play her favorite, Sweet Summer. It's better played in the violin than in the flute, but from experience, the flute calms people faster than the violin."

"I've heard that, Sweet Summer. It's really good you know." Hermione said.

"Does anybody have any more stories. We need to be _alive_." Ron said.

"What about you, Ron?" Harry asked.

"Want me to predict Ron's future?" Syaoran asked, a mischievous tone in his voice.

He made the flute disappear and he jumped off the tree with a backflip and sat beside Ron. Syaoran got out his angel tarot cards.

"Do you carry that with you all the time?" Eriol asked. "You're very obsessed with those..."

"It's not my fault I'm gifted like my mother. I just want to use it, to train it... to _master_ it." Syaoran said.

"I'd love to see my future, mate." Ron said.

"So am I. I wonder what's in store for Ron..." Hermione said.

"Sakura, you can do tarot fortune telling with your Sakura cards. Do you want to try?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura blushed a bit. She nodded her head. She got out the Sakura cards.

"In your case, its' different." Syaoran said. "Let me try..."

Sakura gave him the cards. He placed the cards in only one stack and on the ground. He placed one hand on top of the cards, and a green light emitted from the tips of his fingers. This light enveloped the cards, and the cards started to shuffle, and soon a few cards went to the ground, the other cards went to Syaoran's hand.

"This is _your _future, Sakura... or a part of it... It turned out to be a love prediction. About your soulmate too..." he said. "First you'll get a boyfriend, who is _not_ your soulmate. Your soulmate by that time will feel love for you. Your soulmate will feel heartbroken everytime they see you with your boyfriend... at the end, love will show itself at the end of your soulmate's life. Of course he will not _really_ die, something will happen that he will regain his life again."

"Kura-chan is _really_ lucky!" Tomoyo said, giggling.

Sakura blushed furiously.

"Of course, you, Tomoyo, have already found your soulmate in Eriol." Syaoran said.

Tomoyo was now the one who blushed, and Eriol chuckled. They all sat up now. Eriol put his arm around Tomoyo.

"My princess..." Eriol said.

"Ron _your_ future... or a part of it." Syaoran said.

He began shuffling his tarot cards. Then he put some cards on the ground, all of the cards' backs were facing them. Then he began to lift card by card, then his face twitched, and then he laughed.

Ron looked confused, very confused. And so did the rest of them except Eriol who just smiled the Cheshire cat trademark smile of his. After his laughing fit, Syaoran straightened up, a smile on his face.

"Your future is very... nice... that's to put it in a way. Harry and Hermione's futures are linked with yours since you three will be spending your lives together. Of course, the three of you will be married, but all of you will live in one big house. Hermione and you will be aurors, while Harry will have a high job at the Ministry of Magic." Syaoran said.

"I'll be an auror! _Cool_!" Ron said happily.

"And I'll also be an auror, like Professor Moody!" Hermione said, giggling.

"The professor who made ferret-boy possible... he's a hero." Eriol said.

They all laughed.

"We should do something else... you do have sorcerers with you." Sakura said.

She smiled. Tomoyo also smiled with her, while Eriol smiled his trademark smile, while Syaoran immediately shook his head.

"It _has_ something crazy to it. I know that you're _positively twisted_, Eriol, and that's why you like the idea. Tomoyo likes Sakura's idea because she's her best friend. Sakura likes her idea because it will make us all laugh. I don't like the idea because I know I'll be doing the cleaning after their act." he said.

"Lighten up, Syaoran! You need _fun_ in your life!" Tomoyo said.

"I _do_ have fun. You're looking at one of the people who buried Hong Kong under toilet paper! Lin's idea was twisted... You should get Fred and George to participate."

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"We'll try to out prank Syaoran's sisters... they're _masters_ in the field... you know, they even went out to pranked your _brothers_." Tomoyo said. "It happened yesterday... and all it took was cupcakes and sugar and _Suppi_."

"Yeah, and the twins nearly got heart attacks... for laughing too much after the incident." Sakura giggled.

"Yes, all of you would think it was funny... I was the one who was running after Suppi with the bucket of water..." Syaoran muttered.

"Lighten up, that's your karma for toileting Hong Kong." Eriol said.

"It's worth it... and those extra training hours the Elders gave me..."

"Extra? I thought you trained all day?"

"It included rest days... and I only ate two times a day..."

"Poor kawaii descendant."

"I don't need pity, Eriol, especially _yours_. It would ruin my mind."

"So, the prank..." Sakura started.

"I'll be in the Common Room." Syaoran said.

He walked away.

"The prank, do you want to join Harry, Ron, Hermione?" Sakura asked.

"It's a risk. I think I'm going to the library instead." Hermione said.

She too walked away. Harry and Ron stayed there. So that was their _alliance_. They would need Fred and George's help too. They would prank Syaoran's sisters and Syaoran himself. Why Syaoran? He was a challenge. He was very observant, and the greatest sorcerer of today, of course, Harry and Ron and the rest of Hogwarts didn't know that yet. But mostly, they wanted to prank him because they'd like him to have a little fun, and for him to be agitated a bit. He did funny things when he was angry.

After a _few_ _hours_ of _intelligently_ (cough cough) planning the Ultimate Prank (for them), they set to make it come true immediately. Fred and George would be the baits for Syaoran and his sisters, while the rest would cast spells or do something here and there in order for their prank to come to a success rate.

**Like it? Please review!**


	8. The Sugar Prank

**Oops! Sorry for the late update! I know that this chap is dull… so please forgive me! And thank you for those who review! Love you all! )**

**Enjoy!**

After lunch. That was the time when their prank would be done.

Gryffindor Common Room. Syaoran was playing the violin, Fred called him. Syaoran immediately suspected something, even if he didn't read Fred's mind, he knew something was up, so he just decided to play along, but he did put a small barrier around him, just to be safe.

Professors' Lounge. George called for Fuutie, Siefa, Feimei, and Fanren. The four were also suspicious with George and did what their brother did.

Something's up. Siefa mentally told her sisters.

They were walking towards the great hall, and so were Fred and Syaoran, but they were on the other side.

At the Great Hall, Eriol and the others were all in stand-by mode. Then they saw the signal, meaning that the _victims_ were in the hall already.

"So, what's up here?" Fanren asked George.

George had disappeared into the crowd of students.

At the other side, Fred had disappeared from Syaoran's sight. Syaoran sighed. He could feel Eriol and the others' aura.

Probably still at it with lunch... _not_... this is a prank. he thought. Well, I'll just play along... who knows, it might be impressive.

He walked towards to where he felt Eriol and the others' aura. Then he saw his sisters and walked to them, and this was where the prank started. Goo approached them, but it never hit them since they had shields on. Syaoran sent the goo to Eriol and the others who were _very_ surprised and _very _sticky. Then probably the most unexpected thing happened, Nakuru appeared with a sugar-overloaded Suppi. The prank had back fired, everyone was running for their lives, Meiling was scolding Nakuru. A guardian of Syaoran appeared and sprayed water on Suppi who immediately became _pacified_. Kero was laughing his little head off when he saw Suppi being sprayed by water by the guardian.

"Syaoran! You ruined the fun!" Nakuru said, pouting.

"You shouldn't feed Suppi sugar!" Syaoran said.

"I'm Spinel Sun, not SUPPI!" _Suppi_ shouted.

"This is boring... I'm playing with my new PS45 at the Common Room, see you around guys."

Then he made his way back to the Common Room.

"Syaoran! Wait, I want to play too!" Sakura said.

She ran after him.

"Did he say PS45! Oh my God! Wait, Syaoran! I'm coming!" Eriol shouted.

He ran after Syaoran and Sakura too.

"Did Clow-sama say that the gaki had PS45! Let's go, Sup!" Kero said excitedly.

For once, Suppi didn't mind that other name of hers. They rapidly flew to catch up with Eriol, Sakura, and Syaoran. Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to a very gooey Tomoyo.

"Are other houses allowed in one house's common room?" Tomoyo asked them when they went to her.

"I really don't know... How come they have PS45, when PS3 hasn't been released yet?" Harry asked.

"What's a PS again?" Ron asked.

"I haven't gotten the concept of it yet? Please explain." Hermione said.

"Let's just go to the common room and you'll see what they all mean... coming Tomoyo? All your friends are there... and Eriol's told me that you like to tape Sakura... you might be missing a good footage of her _playing play station_." Harry said.

Tomoyo instantly became starry-eyed. She did a cleaning spell and she grabbed the nearest hand, which was Harry's and dragged him, running, and Harry caught Ron's hand and Ron caught Hermione's hand, so basically, they were being dragged by Tomoyo, and they managed to sort of _fly_ since she was going so fast. There were some eyes on them, but it didn't matter... it was actually kind of fun too.

Gryffindor Common Room. They were all there, and they were Indian-sitting on the floor, and they were laughing with the exception of Syaoran who looked really busy.

"Descendant! You _are_ evil!" Eriol said, laughing.

Syaoran magically made a plug appear and did the preparations for the PS45 which looked even more hi-tech than his last play station. Kero and Suppi were hovering excitedly, and the two were also laughing.

"Where did you learn that stuff, mate, it was _bloody awesome_!" Ron exclaimed while laughing.

"I quite agree, Li." Hermione said in between laughs.

"So you _don't_ know about my gambling side..." Syaoran said, pushing the on button for the PS45.

Then Nakuru entered the room as happily as if there was no tomorrow, that meant _she_ was the one who got _sugar-high_. She was followed by Meiling who was panting.

"Gods! Nakuru is so... (pant)... damn fast when she's (pant) sugar-high." Meiling said.

Then she started to breathe normally. She sat Indian-sitting, and Nakuru did the same, but in a very hyper-kind-of way, which just made the rest of them laugh even more.

"Well, let's just _thank_ technology for enabling _eleven_ _people_ to play _in one playstation_. To tell the truth, this thing can handle _thirty _people." Syaoran said.

"Your _connections_ prove to be very useful." Meiling said.

Then they started playing.

"Oh my God! That's Xylon Warriors! The new and unreleased edition for about three more years!" Kero exclaimed.

"Well... they're just waiting for _today's_ Xylon Warriors to die." Syaoran said. "They've perfected it already you know."

"Now I think I know what a playstation is now." Ron said.

Hermione nodded. Harry smiled. They were finally doing something _normal_ in Hogwarts, and to add to that, it was _fun_ too, and it was fun with an _expensive and hi-tech new play station owned by Syaoran Li_ who was a person that _always_ got the new hi-tech and expensive _and_ out-the-rage _toy_ that appears wherever and whenever. Kero screamed as if someone had attacked him.

"Suppi! Gaki! You killed me!" he shrieked.

Suppi and Syaoran gave high-fives.

"Oooh! Look, the _Almighty Keroberus_ has _lost to a female_!" Syaoran said.

He and Suppi grinned, Kero shrieked some more. The _harsh game_, as Hermione described it, continued. At the end, it was only Syaoran and Suppi, the battle that decided the winner.

"Anyone want to play cards?" Sakura asked.

"They'll take long... I guess, yeah, I'd like." Ron said, blushing.

The rest nodded their heads, except Meiling and Nakuru who excused themselves so that they may go back to the professors' lounge. After three minutes, Syaoran made a triumphant cry and Suppi frowned.

"Hee hee hee! The pride of a warrior has been _stripped_, SUPPI!" Kero said while he was laughing his head off.

Dinnertime. They all got up from playing all sorts of stuff like card games, board games, some more _PS45 action_, and some wizard chess in where Ron and Syaoran growled at each other like they were sworn enemies, where Sakura was sticking her tongue out in concentration, where Tomoyo taped that scene with utter _Sakura-adoration_ again, where Eriol managed to get Syaoran angry or any other emotion that was near it or any other emotion that was somewhat related to that, where Harry and Hermione looked with fascination in all the different reactions, and in where Kero nearly got strangled or somewhat _killed_ by Suppi.

"Well, that sure was fun!" Sakura said happily.

"Yeah, _fun_. Then fun is where you get irritated every second by a blue-haired demon." Syaoran said angrily.

He was red and fuming. His green aura was so powerful at that time that it was fuming. Electricity sparks were seen all around his body. He looked like he was going to explode. Five of his guardians were above him, looking worried.

"Master's nearly angry." a guardian said.

Sakura, Tomoyo, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sweat-dropped. _Nearly angry_! They couldn't possibly _imagine_ what Syaoran would look if he was angry. Eriol just smiled his smile.

"Why do you say _nearly angry_?" Sakura asked the guardians.

They looked at her and smiled.

"We've rated. There's quarter to angry, nearly angry, angry, half-beyond angry, beyond angry, supremely angry, and then there's one more anger we don't want to see... _overboard_ anger." a guardian said.

They shuddered, except Eriol and the _nearly angry_ Syaoran.

"What does Syaoran look like when he's _angry_?" Harry asked.

"Oh, this hall wouldn't be here right now, and you wouldn't be talking to me in a hall but in a hospital." another guardian said.

They shuddered again, with the exception of the even more smiling Eriol and the _still_ _nearly angry_ Syaoran. They reached the Great Hall, where they were stopped by Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Guys, this is a _really_ bad time." Hermione said.

"What? Mudblood became _chickenblood_?" Malfoy asked in a very mocking voice.

And unfortunately, he was near Syaoran who was _still nearly angry_. Syaoran flashed Malfoy one of the most deadliest glares the whole universe had ever seen. If looks could kill, Malfoy would've been dead, bloody, and filled with gashes, cuts, and stuff like that. Malfoy shuddered, but he quickly covered it with a tentative smirk.

"A boy PMS-ing. This is _new_." Malfoy said, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"I got a run with the blue-haired _devil_, Malfoy, and if you _want_ me to show you _real_ anger, stay there and start _praying_." Syaoran hissed, his voice deadly and true.

That was the time Malfoy saw the sparks around him and his green aura and the now alight fire in his eyes that represented hell. Malfoy cringed, anyone would cringe, maybe even Voldemort, if they saw Syaoran go angry, much more if they saw the rest of his anger rating.

"I promise to everyone that's here that I _will_ kill you, Draco Malfoy, if you _don't_ move. Food is the only thing that will calm me down, and even your death. What's your option? And take your _goons_ with you." Syaoran hissed angrily.

Malfoy nodded and so did Crabbe and Goyle and they ran to the Slytherin table. Ron whistled in admiration at Syaoran. That was probably the first time that Malfoy _obeyed_ at a student, and much more a _Gryffindor _student. Harry and Hermione noted this too. Syaoran continued his whole half-anger thing till the food appeared, where he seemed to calm down and forget about his anger, and that was when his guardians disappeared.

"Food _is_ a cure to mental problems." Eriol said.

Then the anger came back, well, the _half-anger_, and new guardians appeared. Eriol could _really_ make Syaoran go. It was one of Eriol's special and may be important in war talents, making the most powerful sorcerer in the universe get ticked off, really badly too.

Sakura, in the Hufflepuff table, still watched the whole scene in the Gryffindor table, and she giggled, then blushed. Syaoran looked cute even when he was angry.

_Whoa! Going a new level... stop brain, stop..._, she thought.

She blushed even more as more _obviously naughty_ thoughts came into her head. She was happy that Syaoran was far, or else he would've read her mind and either laughed at her or was crept at her or he would scold her or some other possibilities out there.

At the Ravenclaw table, Tomoyo caught her, and she giggled. Her friend really was stuck... stuck on a certain person that happened to look very angry, but was really _nearly angry_ as his guardians put it. Now she had every clue needed to know that Sakura was really in to Syaoran, now if only _he_ was into _her_. Maybe she'd need some of that _Eriol-help_... maybe even Harry, Ron, and Hermione's help. Sakura needed her special someone, Syaoran needed to _permanently_ forget about Ying Fa, and the greatest thing is that _they looked so kawaii together_! This was something that came rarely, a picture perfect couple, it was like they were meant to be... _soulmates_. And the kawaii part or the picture perfect part was an added bonus to that too.

**Like it or Hate it? Please Review! **


	9. Malfoy? Homosexual?

**Hope you like this one… hehe..**

The next Saturday, six in the morning.

"Maybe I've gone mad... yeah, that's it... _mad_... I've been talking to myself lately..." Ron said.

He looked really messed up. They were in the Common Room, they meaning him, Harry, Hermione, Syaoran, and Eriol.

"I vow to the highest God above that if I hear him _talk_ that _damned-to-hell _phrase I _will_ knock the life out of him!" Syaoran said angrily.

They had been hearing Ron say that line over and over.

"Fred and George have got to stop putting things in Ron's drink. Who knows what will happen?" Hermione said frantically.

She thrust her arms into the air in a frantic way too. Syaoran glared around the Common Room, looking for the Weasley twins. He had to burst out his _near anger_ on the people that had drugged Ron who was making him _nearly angry_. Then he heard the oh-so-familiar snicker of the twins. No one else heard it, but he had been put to severe ear training, due to his martial arts and magic training and also due to his musical training, if you could even call it like that. He rose from his seat and started going to the place where he heard the snicker.

"Crap! He's coming near, George!" a voice whispered urgently.

"His eyes are murderous! Run!" another voice said hastily.

The twins got up and started to run towards the exit, but Syaoran blocked the way, his eyes looking more than murderous. The twins cringed.

"We're too young to die!" they shouted.

"Then you should've _thought_ of that before giving Ron some of that crappy drug." Syaoran said.

"He talks harsh when he's angry." Harry said.

"Oh but he does more. He learned quite a lot of cursing from his _male _counterpart of the family, and from Meiling too." Eriol said, smiling his trademark smile, the usual Cheshire one.

"You know, Quidditch try-outs are today. You're going for keeper right, you and Syaoran."

Eriol nodded his head. Then they turned their attention to the twins who knew that they were going to receive a painful bruising from an uncontrollable typhoon of anger that was called Syaoran, and they called that _nearly angry_. They also wondered what he'd look like if he was really angry.

"Syaoran, please don't kill them. They're the beaters for Quidditch and you wouldn't want Ron to lose two of his brothers, right?" Harry said.

"I think he'd like to lose _these_ two... but I'll spare for today. You two _are_ beaters, and Gryffindor _needs_ you to _win_ the acclaimed _Quidditch Cup_ which the other houses are trying to get." Syaoran said, but there was still anger in his voice.

He went back to his armchair as calmly as he could, which meant a lot of things were being thrown about and no one _dared_ go down to the Common Room, knowing that Syaoran was in his tempest.

"I think even You-Know-Who will be scared of him." Hermione whispered to Harry who silently agreed.

Eriol chuckled as Syaoran sat. He patted his back.

"Now now my _kawaii_ descendant, your temper. How are you going to get a girl now?" he asked mischievously.

Syaoran glared at Eriol.

"I don't friggin' care for a girl right now! I need a mallet! I need to break my anger on something!" Syaoran screamed.

"You're going overboard, calm down!" Harry said.

They managed to calm Syaoran down eventually, which meant after an hour. He magicked himself some chocolate.

"We should go down to the Great Hall. It's not polite to keep ladies waiting." he said.

"A gentleman when calm, a beast when angry. You really _are_ interesting, kawaii descendant." Eriol teased.

"Don't get him started! We got one hour to calm him down!" Hermione shrieked.

She was getting sort of ticked off too.

"Mione, are you PMS-ing?" a girl asked.

Students started to appear after they heard the shouting die. Which meant it was probably safe to go down now, without facing the wrath of Li Syaoran who was a _tad bit_ more aggressive with anger, and that was a total understatement.

"Then why don't you ask Syaoran that question!" Hermione asked, her voice angry.

"No wait, that's PMS. And I'm a _boy_. And your brain says so. And you know I have four _wonderful and elder _sisters." Syaoran said.

Hermione calmed down and blushed. She went to the girls' dorm to see if it really was PMS. Now they, meaning Eriol, Harry, and Syaoran, turned their attention to the still drugged Ron.

"How do we shut _him_ up?" Syaoran asked.

"Well, you do know quite a lot of silencing spells..." Eriol said.

"We _are_ talking about just _silencing_ right, and no other hidden meaning?" Harry asked.

"I don't want to get locked in Azkaban young, Harry. I certainly don't want dementors all over me. They'll get the feeding of a lifetime once _they get me_. I tell you, all the demented training for the Li Clan, all the girls running after me, there's Ying Fa and Lei, my father's murder..." Syaoran said.

"You don't seem _troubled _by these things, are you?"

"No, I _was_. As they say, we shouldn't dwell on the past or it will be our own undoing."

"Ah, wise words from my kawaii descendant." Eriol said, chuckling.

"Seriously, sometimes I doubt your gender."

"Then how did I get my sweet Tomoyo?"

"You unleashed your _womanly charms_ which worked on her. When you're a woman, you understand what they want, like guys to guys."

"But I'm seriously not a faggot kawaii descendant."

"Yeah, _right_."

"What does kawaii even mean?" Harry asked.

"It's Japanese for _cute_. That's why I doubt his gender. Eriol _could_ be gay. Who knew that the twisted mind of Clow Reed made his incarnate _gay_."

Hermione appeared, and she was calmly walking to them. And she had a thick book in her hand. She approached Ron and whacked him on the head with it. That helped, at least Ron was quiet.

"I've read about it, and they say it works." she said.

"Let's meet up with Tomoyo and Sakura, I know they're _dying_ to get to the Hall." Syaoran said.

"We might want to get you _ticked off_, kawaii descendant. Ferret-boy might still be at large." Eriol said.

"Anger or _no_ anger, he'll have to be on his guard."

On that, Eriol magically awakened Ron who seemed to be in his right mind, then they rose and went outside and then they saw Tomoyo and Sakura.

"We're going for the Quidditch try-outs!" Sakura said happily.

"What position?" Harry asked.

"We're going for chasers." Sakura and Tomoyo said in unison.

"Aren't we _peppy_." the oh-so-familiar-irritating-voice of Malfoy said.

Sakura squealed. She was _scared_ of Malfoy, even though she was the Card Mistress. He had this sort of _evil_ that lurked upon him all the time. His _goons_ were beside him, and the two were stupidly grinning, making the brainless look complete.

"Watch what you're saying _Malfoy_." Ron spat.

He made it seem that the word _Malfoy_ was an evil word never to be spoken by people below his age.

"Fat chance, weasel." Malfoy said.

"Why do you keep _annoying_ us, Malfoy? What have we even done with you for God's sake? You're the one who started _all_ of this." Hermione said, her voice showing anger.

"Little mudblood's gone PMS?"

Hermione blushed, Harry glared at Malfoy. Harry was about to say something when Syaoran stopped him, looking at him directly at the eyes, saying _I'll handle this_. Syaoran faced Malfoy and gave him one of his own smirks, which made Eriol smile his Cheshire cat smile. Syaoran had given him the details on what he'd tell Malfoy, and which would probably shut up the so-called Slytherin Prince.

"I know why you keep this whole charade up. Tell the truth Malfoy, you have a crush on Harry and that's why you keep taunting him and his friends. I mean _look_, you never had a reason when you started insulting them, either that or you're stupid. Admit it, you're faggot." Syaoran said mockingly.

Malfoy's eyes widened. He looked very surprised and very _annoyed_ too. Him, a homosexual? Impossible!

"And you have dirty thoughts don't you?" Syaoran asked.

Malfoy scowled and glared at Syaoran, signs of a battle. Syaoran just shrugged.

"How _dare_ you insult a _pureblood_, and especially a _Malfoy_! You stinking mudblood of a whore!" Malfoy yelled angrily.

Tomoyo winced, knowing Syaoran, he was the most hot-headed person they knew, and he got _nearly angry_ easily. It looked like Malfoy was the first one to crack him in weeks, with the exception of Eriol who irritated Syaoran everyday.

"How dare_ you_ insult _my_ _mother_!" Syaoran shouted, his voice echoing throughout all of Hogwarts.

Malfoy winced, but he didn't show his fear. He also smirked to completely cover up his charade, which seemed to work for the rest of them, except Eriol who saw through him.

"Hoe! This looks trouble. Should we call some more people? To be safe from _his anger_?" Sakura asked nervously.

She had every right to be nervous. Syaoran was _blazing_. Then three guardians of his appeared beside them, surprising Sakura who jumped. The three guardians were talking to each other, then they giggled. Then Tomoyo noticed something, they were three of the five guardians that explained to them the anger of their master. The guardians faced them.

"I'm sure you'd all be surprised, master has reached his anger stage." a guardian smiled.

They twitched, that was not good. Another level, they wondered what would happen _this_ time. Surely they thought something bad was going to happen because when they faced Syaoran, they saw that the hall was already a wreck, everything was sprawled on the ground or shattered to pieces or destroyed. His aura was now covering everything within their sight. Electricity flowed through out almost everything. He looked positively _beyond livid_ for a normal person. Malfoy and his goons were screaming their heads off and running at top speed.

"Kawaii descendant, let's go to the Great Hall now before you destroy all of Hogwarts." Eriol said.

"Give me one reason why Eriol shouldn't have done that?" Ron asked.

"I can give you a hundred." Tomoyo said. "Eriol, don't you think you should start running?"

"Oh but my dear, in that state, nobody can penetrate him, except people in front of him." Eriol said in an as-a-matter-of-fact voice.

It looked like he was very right since Syaoran started walking, destroying everything in his path, glaring in front of him. It was a really scary sight, especially with the green aura around him that would terrify anybody, except well Eriol. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol fixed up the path that Syaoran destroyed.

"I wonder how he looks like when he's gone overboard." Ron pondered out loud.

"Yeah, he even managed to make Malfoy scream like a girl." Hermione said, laughing softly.

Harry shuddered to think about overboard anger, but what he was more afraid to see was Eriol being angry, but then again, Syaoran was a pretty terrifying sight too.

**Good or bad? I think I'll be posting the next chap next week or maybe… 2 chapters… what do you think? **

**v v**


	10. Quidditch Tryouts

**Chapter 10! Enjoy!**

Two hours after breakfast, in the Quidditch field. Gryffindors were first up for the try-outs. Although only two were trying-out, Syaoran and Eriol, and for the role of keeper which was the only position left. Nobody else decided to try-out for the Gryffindors since they knew that both of the two were unmatchable forces when it came to brooms. _Everyone_ in Hogwarts remembered that. It happened three days ago, which meant it was Thursday.

FLASHBACK

"Damned Hiiragizawa! Come back here!" Syaoran's angry voice shouted.

Eriol was being chased by Syaoran around Hogwarts, and they didn't seem the least tired. Eriol was running only to tease Syaoran even more. Eriol was holding a bag of _rare_ chocolates, and of course, Syaoran owned that and it was _his_ stash.

"Temper, temper, descendant!" Eriol said.

This just made Syaoran even _more_ aggravated than he already was. Eriol ran even faster so as to mock his descendant even more, and Syaoran ran faster too. Soon they were in the Quidditch fields. Eriol summoned his broom and flew. Syaoran did the same and soon the whole school became attracted to the little _show_ they were putting on. It included magic too. Syaoran trying to blast the broom to pieces, or trying to blast Eriol himself. Eriol was goofing with his magic, mocking Syaoran even more. It was quite funny really. Then they were doing nearly impossible moves on the broomsticks.

END OF FLASHBACK

"We'll test Eriol first." Harry said.

"Yes, _captain_." the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Eriol, and Syaoran said in a tone that said we-want-to-irritate-you.

Harry scowled. Eriol got his broom and flew. The three chasers followed him. Eriol went to his post, which was directly in front of the three hoops. The quaffle was released. The chasers were fast, but in the end, they never got any ball through. There was an applause that roared from the Gryffindor Quidditch team and the spectators but with the exception of the Slytherins, even Syaoran since he saw Slytherins and was backing up for the Gryffindor name. Eriol went down to the ground and bowed in front of his audience.

"Now it's Syaoran's turn." Harry said.

Syaoran flew rapidly to the hoops, surprising the chasers. The quaffle was released again. Syaoran was more _aggressive_ than Eriol, his defends actually made the ball go to the other hoops on the other side of the field. No ball went through him. There were also an applauding audience that applauded him. He went down and bowed to them as if his audience were kings and queens, certainly dramatic.

"KAWAII DESCENDANT!" someone shouted from the audience.

Of course, everyone knew who _that_ was, it was Eriol. And the whole broom chasing thing started again.

Thirty minutes later, the decision. In the current Gryffindor team, there was one player who was called out of the team because of bad grades, and she was a chaser, so that meant that Eriol and Syaoran would both get a position in the team.

"We've made a decision. Eriol will be keeper while Syaoran will be chaser." Harry shouted.

It was fair. Eriol being the better blocker than Syaoran, and Syaoran being the faster and more aggressive of the two. It would be good for their team. Syaoran and Eriol did high-fives, which surprised most of the student population that were watching the Quidditch try-outs

Next up was the Quidditch Hufflepuff try-outs. Sakura and other students were all trying-out for two positions, seeker and chaser.

"Sakura!" the Hufflepuff Quidditch team captain said.

Sakura clutched her broom tightly and flew.

"We'll try you out first for the chaser spot since you seem to like that one a lot." the Hufflepuff Quidditch team captain said.

Sakura nodded. Soon two other students appeared beside her and there was a keeper. The quaffle was released, Sakura got the quaffle and started passing it to the two other students. They began to form a formation, and they soon approached the keeper who looked one of those you-won't-pass-through-me-over-my-dead-body people. Sakura had the quaffle in hand and proceeded to approach the keeper, and when she was near him, she passed it to another chaser who managed to pass it through the hoops.

"Good job, Sakura!" the team captain said.

The audience roared for Sakura. Sakura blushed slightly and smiled.

"KAWAII!" Tomoyo shouted.

Sakura sweat-dropped, and so did some other students.

The team captain made them do another round again, just to make sure it wasn't just because of luck that Sakura managed to do all those things she did.

At the end of the round, the team captain was beaming, she had found a good chaser, but Sakura also had the potential to become a great seeker, so the team captain tested her in being a seeker, where she had to find the snitch.

"It's so fast and small." Sakura said to herself.

"You can do it Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo shouted.

"Go Sakura!" Hermione, Harry, and Ron shouted.

Then, at the side of her eyes, Sakura saw Syaoran walking away, with Eriol behind him. She felt a bit disappointed that _he_ wasn't going to watch her. Maybe he didn't like her at all. Then she noticed the snitch and grabbed it. She went down to the ground where the people applauded her.

The rest of the Hufflepuff try-outs continued, and Sakura became the seeker. Although she seemed a bit down, and only Tomoyo noticed this.

_I wonder... she's a seeker now, so why should she be sad about that..._, Tomoyo thought.

Then she looked around, Syaoran was no where to be found, but Eriol had come back to hear all about Sakura being a seeker.

_Sakura-chan's really in love with Syaoran-kun. I wonder where he is. That really must've been a blow for Sakura-chan, not seeing him while she was trying-out_, Tomoyo thought sadly.

She looked at Sakura who looked _really_ depressed. That was one of the bad effects of love. Tomoyo sighed, Sakura deserved to be happy in this moment. Now where Syaoran was, that was a question only Eriol could answer.

Next was the Ravenclaw Quidditch try-outs. Tomoyo went down to where the people who were going to try-out were supposed to be. She was holding to her broomstick firmly. She had the determined look with her, and her aura blazed to show that she was ready and was sure to get the job done. She showed herself as a responsible person who wasn't going to let down her teammates, and the Ravenclaw team captain liked that.

"She's just like you, Cho Chang." the team captain said.

"I think she's better, captain." Cho Chang smiled.

Harry blushed when he saw Cho Chang smile, and this, his friends saw and started chuckling mentally. Eriol, seeing this, unlike the others, gave a different reaction, but a familiar reaction, his smile.

"Tomoyo!" the team captain shouted.

Tomoyo stepped up, her determined face still with her. She clutched her broomstick and off she went. Two other students were with her. There was a keeper on the goal hoops. Tomoyo and the two other students rapidly passed the quaffle to each other, and when they reached the hoops, Tomoyo dodged the keeper and quickly passed the quaffle into the hoops. A roar of applause appeared from the students. Tomoyo beamed. She saw Eriol smiling at her, and that caused her to blush. Even if he was her boyfriend, he still managed to do that to her.

After all the people who tried-out for Ravenclaw, the team captain and the Ravenclaw Quidditch team had made their decision for the positions. And Tomoyo was made into a chaser.


	11. Our Secret, Their Secret

**Don't forget to review!**

Lunch, the only time Syaoran appeared. He limped to Eriol, and he looked really messed up. Eriol helped him to the Gryffindor table, and they sat.

"What happened to you, mate?" Ron asked.

Sakura looked at them from the Hufflepuff table and gasped at Syaoran's appearance.

_What happened to him? _she thought.

Back to the Gryffindor table, Syaoran ate first before he cleared his throat.

"You wouldn't _want_ to know." he said seriously.

Eriol nodded his head.

"What happened? We want to know. We're concerned." Hermione said.

Then she blushed, noticing what she just said.

"Yes." Harry said.

"No." Syaoran said.

"He's right, it's better if you three don't know. Especially you Harry." Eriol said.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

He became even more curious because it had him in it. Syaoran just shook his head stubbornly. Then he and Eriol rose to go.

_Tomoyo, Sakura, let's go, Quidditch field, now._ Eriol mentally told Tomoyo and Sakura.

The two rose and followed Eriol and Syaoran. Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged glances. They decided to follow the four.

"Hurry, let's get the invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map. They don't still know about those two." Harry whispered.

They got up and ran to the Gryffindor tower, where Harry got the invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map. Once they were out of the Gryffindor tower, they put on the invisibility cloak.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Harry said.

Then the map appeared. They saw four dots with the names Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoyo Daidouji, Syaoran Li, and Eriol Hiiragizawa. They followed where those four dots were. Soon they were in the dungeons, where they heard walking, soon they saw the four.

"I've got this feeling that someone is with us." Tomoyo said.

"Not only one person. Three to be exact, my Tomoyo-hime." Eriol said.

Syaoran faced Harry, Ron, and Hermione, then he approached them and grabbed the cloak.

"How did you know!" Ron sputtered.

"Well, obviously you have aura, and we can sense them." Syaoran said.

Then he eyed the Marauder's Map. Harry quickly saw this and got panicky, and so did Hermione and Ron.

"Mischief managed." Harry whispered.

The map was instantly blank.

"Can I see that?" Syaoran asked.

"Sure." Harry said.

He gave him the map which now looked like an old and worthless piece of parchment. Syaoran smiled. He tapped the parchment twice and the Marauder's Map appeared. Harry, Ron, and Hermione gasped. Tomoyo, Sakura, and Eriol approached him and they looked at the map too, then Tomoyo and Sakura started laughing while Eriol just did his Cheshire cat smile. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked baffled at their reaction, shouldn't they be amazed at the map and not laughing at it? What _was_ so funny with the map?

"Marauder's Map. Made by James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, more known as Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail in this map. The invisibility cloak, owned by James Potter. They used these things for mischief. Mischief managed." Syaoran said.

The map instantly went blank. Harry, Ron, and Hermione gasped. How did he know all of that? Supposedly Eriol, Tomoyo, and Sakura knew also about that since they were laughing.

"And this was once Fred and George Weasley's, and they gave this to you, didn't they Harry?" Eriol asked.

Harry nodded.

"How do you know _all_ of this?" Hermione asked.

"And do we ask you _why you are following us_?" Tomoyo asked back.

That kept Hermione, Ron, and Harry quiet.

"Well, of course Syaoran already knows the answer to that, him being able to read minds and all." Tomoyo said.

"We wanted to know what happened to Syaoran." Ron said.

The CCS gang sighed. These three were the most curious people they ever met. Don't they know the saying _curiosity killed the cat_.

"We need and want to know." Hermione said.

"You don't need to know everything that happens in everyone's lives." Eriol said.

"Does this have to do something with the war?" Harry asked.

"And what war? There are many wars in the world." Sakura said, her voice sounding truly innocent.

"The war of the wizards against You-Know-Who and the Death Eaters and the rest of his thugs." Ron said.

"Why don't you call him Voldemort? He _does_ have a name."

Ron and Hermione paled.

"Cowards in midst of a war. That's not what people need you know." Tomoyo said wisely.

"We're not cowards! Then why should we be in Gryffindor?" Ron asked angrily.

"You don't need to be brave to be in Gryffindor, Ron."

She said this coldly. They needed to learn. The three always got their way, but this time, no. They needed to be a bit modest, to be a bit more controlled. They were about to enter war, even if they didn't know it that is, but they had to be ready.

"All the Gryffindors are brave, Ravenclaw-girl." Ron hissed.

"Don't set your temper on me. You really aren't brave. You can't even say his name." Tomoyo said in the same cold voice.

"We've faced him lots of times! How can you call us cowards!" Hermione asked in an angry voice.

"But then, Harry's the only one who's officially faced him for real. And he's the only student in Hogwarts that calls Voldemort Voldemort." Sakura said.

"We thought you were _friends_ to us!"

"We are friends. You just need to accept what's the truth-"

"And the truth is that we're brave! We're Gryffindors!" Ron said angrily.

"They're as equally brave as me... and what have you people done?" Harry asked, taking side with his _long-time friends_.

Eriol suddenly smiled his Cheshire cat smile.

"Then you don't mind at all if Syaoran fights you without magic, don't you?" he asked.

"For all the things that are good and holy, Eriol are you trying to kill them!" Tomoyo asked, horrified.

Ron snorted. Tomoyo glared coldly at him. Sakura tried to calm down Tomoyo. Ron looked over-confident. What could Syaoran do? He looked very weak at the moment with his messy-looking face.

"Ron, you should think this over." Harry suddenly said.

"Syaoran looks weak." Ron said in his over-confident voice.

Syaoran twitched. It was getting harder to keep his anger at bay. And Harry noticed this and he became even more worried for Ron. Hermione also noticed this.

"OK, so we might not be _that_ brave as we say we are. We don't want to _die_ young." Hermione quickly said. "At least I know I'm sorry. I really am."

Sakura smiled, and that made Hermione smile too. At least Hermione was their friend again, and so was Harry. Ron was a fool if he accepted his fight, especially when everyone could see that it was getting harder for Syaoran to keep himself calm. That was already the point of no return.

"I'll get the hospital wing ready." Hermione said.

"Hermione! You don't even know if Syaoran will hurt Ron." Harry said.

"Harry's right you know." Eriol said. "He can just make Ron unconscious."

"Like the people at the..." Sakura started to say.

Tomoyo nudged her.

_They still don't know about any of the sorcerering occasions, Sakura-chan, the class still hasn't talked about it yet_, Tomoyo mentally told Sakura.

Sakura nodded her head.

"Well, do you accept the challenge, Ronald Weasley?" Eriol asked seriously.

"I do." Ron said in his over-confident voice.

"Wait! I'll video this moment. So that we can remember all of this in the future." Tomoyo said.

So she got out her video camera. Syaoran and Ron walked thirty paces away from each other, then they faced each other. Syaoran did a fighting stance. Ron smirked. He was so confident that he would win with a scruffy-looking Syaoran.

_Never mind the stupid stance. It's just a charade to scare me_, Ron thought.

His smirk turned into a huge grin. Harry and Hermione began to worry for their friend. He was just too much. He was blinded by his arrogance. Harry and Hermione saw Syaoran glare at Ron even harder. Ron just had to see the truth.

_They are right... we're cowards. Ron is a coward too... if he wasn't he shouldn't be fighting Syaoran right now. They're a wise bunch... Oh Ron! Wake up before you get injured! _Hermione thought.

She had been having a special overprotectiveness over Ron for sometime now, and she identified this as love. She probably wouldn't have figured out this feeling if she hadn't had a special encounter with Syaoran and Eriol two days ago.

FLASHBACK

Library, Hermione was looking for a certain book and then she saw Syaoran and Eriol in one table. She decided to join them.

"Hi, Hermione." Syaoran and Eriol said.

"Hi guys." Hermione said with a blush that followed. "Can I join you?"

"Oh sure." Eriol said.

Hermione sat across them. Then Syaoran looked at her, and Hermione blushed.

"Tell me Hermione, have you ever _loved_ someone?" Syaoran asked.

"No... just crushing on." Hermione said, blushing even more.

Syaoran smiled, he knew something she didn't know. Maybe this was the right time he should tell her what he knew about her that she probably didn't figure out yet. Eriol also knew this as Syaoran had told him. Eriol began smiling too.

"Hermione, have you ever felt something for Ron? You know, whenever he's in trouble or anything of the sort." Eriol said.

Hermione looked thoughtful, then she looked at the two.

"I... I don't understand at all... you see, whenever he's in trouble... I-I-I feel as if I should protect him, stand up to him... more than with Harry... this _has_ been worrying me a bit..." she started saying.

She apparently looked confused with her emotions. She didn't know how to act. Syaoran and Eriol smiled, for Syaoran was a small smile, while for Eriol was the Cheshire cat smile.

"Hermione, do you know what feeling that is?" Eriol asked.

"No... do you two know?" Hermione asked.

"That's love, Hermione." Syaoran said.

"Love... with Ron... n-n-no way!"

"We're in a library, unless you want us to get kicked out."

"Sorry... it's just that what you say... well... it seems impossible... how can I love Ron...?"

"That's the same thing I feel with my Tomoyo-hime." Eriol said, a bit happily.

He thought of his beautiful Tomoyo. Syaoran sighed a bit. Love was a feeling he had lost and might probably never get back again, but he'd always have hope that there was a person out there that will teach him love or at least give the love he lost back to him. Eriol frowned inside, he had heard the sigh of his descendant. Then the two switched back their attention to Hermione who still looked disbelieving.

"Listen, Hermione, you might as well deny it, but listen to your heart. It's calling to you. Hear it, before it's too late. Obey it, before it's too late. Feed it, before it dies of hunger... you're a wonderful person, and I'm sure Ron sees that in you." Syaoran said gently.

Hermione blushed at the complement.

"And right now, your heart is begging for some love in your life. It's not always about grades or knowledge. It's not always about being the winner or being the best. It's about being yourself, finding your path or making a path of your own. Listen and obey your heart before the chance for love slips away." Eriol said. "I took a chance. And look at me, I'm probably the happiest man on the Earth for all I care."

Hermione smiled, now that she thought of it, maybe she _did_ feel something for Ron. How much she thought of him... maybe her hormones were finally starting to kick in or maybe she just started to mature to a real woman, one that loves.

"Tell him. If not now, soon, before you lose your chance." Syaoran said.

"Soon, not now." Hermione said. "Thanks a lot for the enlightenment."

"You'll always be a friend and that's enough thanks for us." Eriol smiled.

END OF FLASHBACK

Hermione looked pleadingly at Syaoran not to hurt Ron, and this, Syaoran understood. Eriol also saw this look, and his smiled his Cheshire cat smile. Hermione was finally open to her feelings. That was something great.

"Then let's begin, shall we?" Eriol said.

Then Syaoran began running and he disappeared. Ron frowned angrily.

"Isn't he not supposed to use magic!" Ron asked angrily.

"He's not using magic at all." Sakura said.

"Ron... you worried?" a voice asked behind him.

Ron turned around only to meet Syaoran. Syaoran suddenly grabbed Ron's wrists and made him face the wall.

"Admit it, you lost this one." Syaoran said.

Ron growled. He was certainly _not_ going to admit _that_. He was going to show all of them of how great he was!

"Syaoran-kun, are you sure you're not killing him?" Tomoyo asked.

"Of course not, Tomoyo-chan... and he means a lot to a certain somebody!" Syaoran said.

_It's Hermione-chan if you're wondering... hey, why am I using a -chan on an English-born person... oh well_, Syaoran mentally told Tomoyo.

"Uh... Syaoran-kun... I think you should let go of Ron now... he coughing and well... the wall doesn't seem inviting." Sakura said.

"Not until he swallows that pride of his." Syaoran said stubbornly.

Then Ron faced him with difficulty.

"I think you've never gotten _your_ pride crushed have you!" he asked angrily.

"Listen you, if you think my pride has never been shattered, it has! And Ying Fa not only shattered my heart but as well as my pride! The world doesn't friggin' revolve around you Weasley!" Syaoran shouted angrily. "Swallow your pride or else you'll never live for another day!"

They, except Ron, Eriol, and of course the now _nearly angry_ Syaoran, sweat-dropped, even Hermione.

"I'm going to count to five, and if your damned over-bearing pride of yours is still out there I'm going to resort to one of the ways I've been planning to kill people!" Syaoran shouted angrily again.

The same people had even bigger sweat-drops on their head. This was turning out to be funny in a horrifying way.

"OK! OK! I admit defeat! Let go off me!" Ron screamed.

Syaoran let go. Ron stood up properly and caressed his now-aching wrists.

"You didn't do that much to him did you?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Just wrist pain, it'll die in thirty minutes." Eriol said, looking at Ron's wrists.

"_Just_! It seriously hurts! I'm going to the hospital wing!" Ron said angrily. "I might have broken wrists or something like that!"

"Seriously, they do that to children in training for the clan... five years old or something as old as that, and they don't moan... they're more fragile than you too, Ron." Syaoran said.

"So I _won't_ go."

"And I just want to tell you that you have a _very colorful_ choice of words."

"I didn't even know you could combine the two and give you a really colorful word." Eriol chuckled.

"What do you mean by colorful?" Sakura asked innocently.

"Sakura's so KAWAII!" Tomoyo squealed in delight.

"What _does_ colorful words mean?"

"It means curses." Eriol said.

"Oh, thank you Eriol-kun."

"What about our talk?" Syaoran asked.

"We can postpone that... besides, we have the rest of Saturday to do something, and we certainly can't resume the talk anymore." Tomoyo said.

"You know what guys, I just received a PS49! Want to play in the Gryffindor Common Room, you too Harry, Ron, Hermione."

"Then what the heck are we waiting for here, Syaoran-kun!"

They all ran to the Gryffindor Common Room where they played with the PS49. Kero and Suppi appeared out of nowhere and played with them too.


	12. Love & Heartbreak

**It's now chapter 12! Woohoo! Thank you for those who review! I love yah people! P**

**For those of you who are waiting for more SyaoranXSakura moments… then this chap is for you! Enjoy!**

It had been a month. Things were going well in Hogwarts. Every Saturday was spent with Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Kero, Suppi, Harry, Ron, and Hermione playing with a new play station each time in the Gryffindor Common Room. Every Sunday was what they call _the day Nakuru feeds Suppi/Spinel/Spinel Sun lots of sugar_, and what Syaoran also called as _the day I hunt for Suppi/Spinel/Spinel Sun to make her calm again_.

Hufflepuff Common Room where Sakura was sitting on a soft armchair. It was a very early Monday. She was always thinking about Syaoran. Then a boy approached her. He was normal-looking, had no special features in him, he was just plain _normal_. He had black hair and dark eyes.

"Hello, you're Sakura Kinomoto right? I'm Jack White." the boy said. "Can I sit next to you?"

"Oh sure." Sakura said. "Nice to meet you by the way... you're in sixth year too, right?"

"Yes, I am."

That was where a nice conversation started. They quickly became friends. Sakura had gotten this small warm feeling inside of her, one that she always felt when she was with a friend. She was happy that she got another friend, and that all the Hufflepuffs were nice people.

"So, wanna go to the Great Hall now?" Jack asked.

"OK." Sakura said.

Jack got up and helped Sakura.

A hallway before the Great Hall, Tomoyo noticed Jack who was beside Sakura. Sakura noticed Tomoyo, so Sakura went to Tomoyo who introduced Jack. Tomoyo smiled on the outside but frowned on the inside. Jack looked like one of those scum bags, but since he was Sakura's friend, he was also her friend.

The day Sakura loves men like these is the day pigs start flying, the day Syaoran and Eriol don't fight, and the day when I start not saying kawaii! Tomoyo thought.

Tomoyo, shouldn't you be a bit considerate of the guy. Looks aren't everything, and there was a day that Eriol and I never fought. a voice mentally told her.

That was certainly not _her_ voice. Then she felt Eriol and Syaoran's aura. It was Syaoran who had told her that. She turned around and so did Sakura.

"Hello, Tomoyo and Sakura." Eriol said.

"Hello." Syaoran said.

"Hi guys." Harry, Ron, and Hermione said.

"Hello." Sakura and Tomoyo said.

"Guys, this is Jack White." Sakura said happily.

"Hiya!" Jack said energetically.

Maybe you're right Tomoyo... what do you think Eriol? Syaoran mentally asked.

I feel the same way. Eriol mentally said.

But Sakura chose this guy to be a friend and I believe in Sakura-chan! Tomoyo mentally told the two.

The two agreed with her. Sakura did have her own mind, and if she trusted this Jack-guy, they would also trust him.

At the actual Great Hall, they went to their houses and ate. Sakura seemed to be having fun with Jack since every time he told her something, she would giggle. Syaoran felt something stir inside him whenever he saw that. He would fidget in his seat. Only Eriol noticed this.

"So, are we having potions again?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked at her schedule and sadly nodded.

"Wonder when we'll ever get rid of Snape..." Ron thought.

"I wonder when you'll stop hoping for that." a girl asked beside Ron.

"Well, I can at least _pretend_ he's not there."

"Ron, can I talk with you in private?" Hermione asked.

"OK."

Eriol and Syaoran exchanged glances. She was going to tell him.

"You think we should follow?" Syaoran asked.

"You think you don't have magic to follow them and to capture the moment?" Eriol asked back.

"Guardian."

"What are you guys talking about?" Harry asked.

"You'll see." Eriol said.

A guardian of Syaoran appeared, and then a mirror appeared in her hands and then she turned invisible and followed Ron and Hermione.

Hermione dragged Ron in a place that the students don't pass by frequently.

"So, Mione, what is it?" Ron asked.

Hermione fidgeted. She looked so nervous.

"Ron I... well see... uhm, that is... I love you Ron." she said.

Ron looked shocked, then he smiled.

"So do I." he said.

Then he cupped Hermione's chin and then he kissed her, and it ended up being a French kiss. Then Ron broke them. Hermione was blushing.

"Will you be mine?" he asked.

Hermione looked at him and smiled, which made him blush.

"Oh yes Ron! I will!" she said happily.

Then she hugged him.

"So, should we go back now?" Ron asked.

Hermione smiled, breaking the hug.

"I think us should." she said.

Then they walked back to the Great Hall, back to their house table and sat as if nothing happened between them. Syaoran's guardian that followed the two appeared, and she gave Syaoran the mirror she had been holding.

"Thank you." Syaoran said.

The guardian nodded.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Gryffindor Common Room, after dinner." Eriol said.

Harry just nodded while Syaoran and Eriol looked at the mirror with admiration. Then the mirror shrunk and Syaoran put it in one of the inside pockets of the robe.

Hufflepuff table. Sakura and Jack were really going swell. Sakura began to feel_ more-than-a-friend_ with Jack.

Syaoran will never like me... she thought.

She just wished Jack would. She wanted to feel how it was when somebody you love loves you back for real. She only knew that it felt great because Tomoyo looked really happy with Eriol... _always_ happy. Was Jack her real soulmate? Had her quest for love finally ended? Will Jack like her more than a friend? So many possibilities could happen today or for the rest of her life. Such was teenage drama.

Ravenclaw table, Tomoyo was twitching. Sakura was falling in love, and with what Tomoyo thinks as the wrong guy. The two didn't even have any sparks with them! What kind of couple would _that_ make! What good footage will that make! But, this was Sakura's life, not hers, so she would observe what would happen and always be there for her best friend since kindergarten.

"Please don't break her heart..." Tomoyo whispered. "Sakura is fragile."

How come every time we love, it always has to hurt? Syaoran mentally asked Eriol.

They were in Muggle History, the fourth subject of the Gryffindors for today. They were copying a time-line from the blackboard. Meiling was eying them like a vulture looking for prey. It looked really creepy, but not as creepy as when Snape does it.

Why do you say that? Eriol mentally asked Syaoran.

I've finally figured out that I love Sakura... and then Jack comes along... so maybe love was the reason... Syaoran mentally said.

You were the one that put the barrier on her when the whole school was having a food fight, right?

Yes, that was me.

You always put a barrier on her everyday right?

Yes.

And you always hide your aura so that's why the barrier can't be detected.

Yes.

There's always a way if you two are meant to be together... where's Nakuru now?

I think she's in the west tower... with sugar and Suppi.

Syaoran shuddered. Eriol and Syaoran decided to take Muggle History a little bit more seriously now.

Will love always hurt...? Syaoran thought before he focused on the subject.

His aura is growing even more powerful... his emotions are the one making him more powerful... I just hope that the emotion would be happiness... but it never will be... more the less that emotion could be love... My poor descendant. Eriol thought sadly.

Divination, fourth subject for Hufflepuff. Sakura and Jack sat together. They looked so close already. Sakura looked so happy. Even her fellow Hufflepuffs saw this, but they were saddened that it was Jack, there was no _chemistry_ between the two, but it was Sakura's life, not theirs, they just wished Sakura would get together with Syaoran, even the girls wished that for Sakura. Fuutie still wasn't there yet.

Jack is so kind... Sakura thought happily.

She smiled at Jack who smiled back at her. They looked like a couple.

"Kura... do you have a boyfriend?" Jack asked.

Sakura knew where this would end. She shook her head and smiled at him innocently.

"Why?" she asked sweetly.

"Would you be..." Jack started.

That was where Fuutie came in, and that was where the lesson started.

He was about to tell me something! Sakura shouted in her head. That moment was so important!

Charms, Ravenclaw's fourth subject. Tomoyo was feeling Sakura's aura which told her of love. Tomoyo twitched, could this mean that... no, she couldn't possibly think of it! It was horrifying and disgusting to think... it was too much for her. Even though Sakura was her best friend, she was opposed to Sakura loving _Jack_, somebody she wasn't even connected to! At least Syaoran on the other hand, was a descendant of Clow Reed. Why did Sakura _have_ to want that feeling?

Tomoyo-hime... this is Eriol. a voice in her head said.

That was when Professor Flitwick came in and class started. The spell was another one familiar to Tomoyo, so she only decided to put half of her attention in the class.

Yes, my koibito? Tomoyo asked mentally.

Ah, young love strikes horribly again. Eriol mentally replied. I've blocked us off Syaoran's mind-reading thing, so we're pretty safe.

What do you mean by _young love strikes horribly again_? What has happened?

Seems like my kawaii little descendant is in love with Sakura.

How come I never noticed?

He's really secretive about it. He handles his feelings well. And I also knew this as a fact when in the Gryffindor boys' dormitory, I saw him painting Sakura.

But Sakura _loves_ Jack. And her aura tells me that he was about to ask her the special question!

Then... remember what Syaoran's reading was for Sakura?

...Yes! There still might be a chance... but at the end... won't that be harsh... can't we change the future?

We can try. But one does not always know the outcome of everything.

Sakura should follow her heart and see that it really belongs to him... my friend is dense in matters of the heart... poor Syaoran.

I think the Little Wolf is losing hope. If only you could see him right now. Well, good-bye, my Tomoyo-hime.

Good-bye my Eriol...

Tomoyo frowned. Sakura should _really_ open up. Tomoyo knew these feelings Sakura were feeling towards Jack was only an excuse to make her forget about her love for Syaoran since Sakura thought he would never love her. But Sakura was wrong. She might as well be making the biggest mistake of her life for all Tomoyo knew. Tomoyo was deeply worried for her best friend. Would she just be a spectator? But deep inside, she knew that she should let Sakura be... even though it ripped her apart knowing that Sakura would just be hurt, and along with her, Syaoran would also be hurt. They said that that was life, and then life was a cruel thing.

**Koibito – sweetheart**


	13. Love & Passion

**Chapter 13 is up! Enjoy!**

Dismissed. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking towards the Great Hall. Ginny appeared all of a sudden.

"Harry, can I talk to you?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, OK then." Harry said.

He let himself get dragged to where Ginny would want him and her to talk. And the place was the deserted Gryffindor Common Room.

"Harry... I want to know if you really meant what you said to me that summer... when you told me that you love me..." Ginny said.

She sounded serious. Harry smiled at her, making her blush. Then he cupped her chin. He looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Ginny, have I ever lied?" he asked gently.

Ginny shook her head gently.

"Willyoubemygirlfriend?" Harry said quickly and in one breath.

"What was that?" Ginny asked.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Ginny smiled at Harry brightly.

"Have I ever not wanted to?" Ginny asked.

Then they kissed.

Well... it was a good start... but not enough... I personally think that Ron and Hermione's were better. Syaoran mentally told Eriol and Tomoyo.

Syaoran was filming the whole thing with the mirror, and Eriol and Tomoyo were beside him. Eriol used a strong invisibility spell. Tomoyo was invisible when they went inside the Common Room, so as not to get a rise from the Fat Lady.

_They_ would want to see all of what we've captured today... especially the Suppi-lunch affair. Eriol mentally told Syaoran and Tomoyo.

Syaoran and Tomoyo nodded. These were one of those rare days when Eriol and Syaoran wouldn't bicker or fight. Tomoyo thought these days were sort of creepy, but it was also good in a sense that the halls weren't been wrecked by Syaoran's anger and by Eriol using his magic for mischief.

Where is Sakura-chan? Tomoyo mentally asked Eriol and Syaoran.

Sakura and Jack were in the Hufflepuff Common Room which was very much deserted.

"I love you." Jack said.

"But I love you more than you love me." Sakura teased.

They were doing one of those really-obvious-too-mushy-flirting-couple conversations. They were already finished eating, and they were supposed to be doing their homework, but they ended up flirting.

"I'll _never_ get enough of you, Sakura Kinomoto." Jack said.

"You're not the only one, Jack White." Sakura said in a sweet voice.

Jack kissed her passionately, and Sakura responded, then it turned into a French kissing session. They were practically sucking off each others' faces. But they had to stop because they had to breathe.

"God forsaken lungs! Why did we need to breathe!" Jack muttered.

Sakura giggled. She was going to like everyday if it was just going to be like this. She loved Jack so much. He was special because in just one day from being friends, they instantly turned into a couple. It looked like her happiness would never end.

"Sakura, you've probably made me the happiest guy in Hogwarts." Jack smiled.

"You've made me the happiest girl in Britain." Sakura said with a giggle.

The happy couple laughed. Sakura felt like she was in heaven.

Kami-sama, you have made me very happy. Arigato gozaimasen... Sakura thought happily with a giggle.

**Oppsie… sorry if the chapter is short… but please feel free to review! **

**Miu )**


	14. Craziness With Suppi

**Chapter 14 everyone! Enjoy!**

Lunch. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Eriol, and Tomoyo had met up in one of the hallways that was leading to the Great Hall. Suppi was flying rapidly because Nakuru was behind him and had a dozen of cupcakes with her, and Syaoran was running after Nakuru, trying to stop her before she fed Suppi cupcakes.

"Where's Sakura?" Hermione asked.

"She's coming... and she has _someone_ with her." Tomoyo said.

She sounded a bit disappointed. Although they could feel her anger when she said the word _someone_.

"My dear Tomoyo, please don't be like that when Sakura arrives with Jack. She'll get worried for you. You don't want that, do you?" Eriol whispered gently in Tomoyo's ear.

Tomoyo instantly calmed down. Then they saw Sakura, with her arm around Jack's waist and with Jack's arm on Sakura's shoulder. That was it, that was the sign that they were a couple. Tomoyo looked horrified. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked shocked. Eriol had a normal face on.

"Hi guys!" Sakura said happily when she approached them.

"What's with the arm thing?" Ron asked.

"I and Jack are a couple."

She said this while giggling. Jack chuckled and bent down and kissed Sakura on the nose. Sakura blushed lightly.

"I love you my Sakura." Jack said.

"So do I, but to you." Sakura said while blushing.

"SPINEL! SPINEL! BREATHE! BREATHE!" a voice shouted.

It was Syaoran's. They turned their attention to where that was coming from. It was coming from the open door that was leading to the Great Hall.

"Akizuki! What have you done?! You've choked him! He's not breathing!" Syaoran yelled.

"That happens all the time." Nakuru giggled.

"Yeah, _right_, and I saw hippos doing Swan Lake on ice."

Then he softly hit a certain part in Suppi's abdomen and Suppi began breathing again, but he looked sugar-crazed.

"Kuso! I should've waited!" Syaoran said, panicking.

A water ball appeared in his palms and he aimed it for Suppi. It was a hit!

"Hee hee hee, I have more cupcakes, Suppi-chan!" Nakuru said happily.

"Damn it Nakuru, you're not feeding _her_ any cupcakes for the rest of the day!" Syaoran said.

"Syaoran-_sama_ always ruins the fun!"

"Hey, but we can still use chocolate, right?"

Nakuru giggled insanely.

"You have some right now?" Nakuru asked happily.

"Yeah, I do. Chocolate's more safer than cupcakes too... hey, Suppi's escaping!" Syaoran said.

"COME BACK SUPPI-CHAN!" the two both said.

They started running after Suppi with Syaoran holding a sack of chocolates. Everyone sweat-dropped, except Eriol who just smiled his Cheshire cat smile. Tomoyo noticed this and rounded on Eriol.

"What spell have you cast on Syaoran? He'll never sacrifice chocolate for anything like that!" Tomoyo said.

"I'm not doing anything, I promise Tomoyo-hime! I'm innocent!" Eriol said.

"You set things straight now!"

"But--"

"I'm counting, Hiiragizawa Eriol."

"It really wasn't--"

"Three..."

"Listen to me Tomoyo-hime, I--"

"Two..."

Then Eriol started running for Syaoran.

"KAWAII LITTLE DESCENDANT, DO YOU HAVE ANY MORE CHOCOLATE?!" Eriol shouted.

"Oh no, it's gotten worse, Eriol's joined the forces of evil which is..." Tomoyo gasped. "Great footage! Wait for me!"

Tomoyo started running after Eriol, Syaoran, Nakuru, and the victim, Suppi. Tomoyo was holding a video camera in her hand and enjoying ever moment of it. Everyone else's sweat-drops grew bigger. Today was turning out to be a really freaky day. Eriol and Syaoran wanting to feed Suppi sugar, Tomoyo finally filming some other people besides Sakura... today was going to go down what they called Sorcery, A History. The (normal) others went to the Great Hall where they sat down in their house tables and began eating.

Then Suppi and the rest of the people who were after her and Tomoyo who was filming burst in.

"We _will_ feed you sugar! That is your fate, Spinel Sun!" Syaoran shouted.

"High back flip!" Eriol shouted.

Hearing that, Suppi flew higher, Syaoran went to an edge of the hall and then he started running and then he did a high back flip when it was the right time. He aimed higher, and soon he grabbed Suppi. He landed gracefully on his feet. That was where's Nakuru's job came in. She was holding the bag of chocolates. Syaoran was pinning poor Suppi to the ground, Eriol was magically adding _special effects_, _sounds_, and _background_ to the scene, which made it look like a horror movie. The rest of Hogwarts who were in the Great Hall watched it with awe. Then the dreaded moment of truth... Nakuru pushed all of the chocolates in the sack into Suppi's mouth. Suppi chewed and then gulped, and she had this crazed glint in her eyes. She started laughing maniacally. Syaoran let go of her. Eriol magically changed the whole background again.

"CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE! GIMME SOM' MORE!" Suppi shouted gleefully in a maniacally-horrifying-weird way.

"And you'd think they'd give us detention..." Syaoran said.

"In times like these, there is always one answer!" Tomoyo said energetically.

"What?"

"Please stay put and buckled up until the craziness has come to a total and complete stop!"

Everyone who heard that sweat-dropped and fell anime style, except Eriol who did his Cheshire cat smile, Tomoyo who was filming this starry-eyed and with complete joy like there was no tomorrow, Suppi who was indulging lots of sweets, and Syaoran and Nakuru who were stuffing Suppi's mouth with more sugar. Then Syaoran's sisters and Meiling entered.

"Why is everybody on the floor?" Fanren asked.

"Well they're doing se--" Siefa started.

Fuutie clamped her mouth shut.

"There are innocent children here, Sie." Fuutie said.

Syaoran looked at them wide-eyed.

"Some green-minded, perverted sisters I have." he said.

Then he went back to stuffing sweets into Suppi's mouth.

So basically, that was the important thing that happened to their lunch hour, and the professors decided to put it in Hogwarts, A History.

**Reviews are very welcome! **


	15. Love Forsaken Syaoran

Saturday, breakfast, Jack and Sakura were making-out in a hallway near the Great Hall when Syaoran was walking. He instantly hid behind a corner where he spied at them, no matter how much something inside his chest hurt. Jack and Sakura broke from the kiss. Sakura giggled happily while Jack chuckled.

"Jack, you make me feel like I've only lived right now." Sakura said happily.

"My Sakura, stay with me and you'll feel like you're just a baby." Jack said mischievously.

It hurts... Syaoran thought.

He clutched his chest as if he was having heart problems. He walked away sadly, unconsciously, tears fell from his face.

Love... why do you forsake me?! Syaoran thought bitterly.

His tears stopped and he made his way to the Great Hall where he sat beside Eriol who looked at him oddly.

"What's bothering you, kawaii descendant?" Eriol asked.

Look at the next couple that's going to arrive. Syaoran mentally told Eriol.

Then Jack and Sakura stepped inside, as if it was their cue. Eriol frowned a bit.

You saw them kissing, right? Eriol mentally asked.

Yes. How cracked up do you even think I am? _Happy_, _sad_, _outraged_... no I'm _mourning_, mourning for my heart that's totally dead... well, can't love... but can still be happy, the total irony of it all. Syaoran mentally said sarcastically.

Sarcastically... meaning he still had some hope. This made Eriol a bit happier, at least Syaoran could still have the power to hope throughout the thing that he saw between Sakura and Jack.

"Right, Syaoran." Eriol said.

"What are you two talking about?" Harry asked.

"Well, an SK and a JW would be it."

"What SK and JW?" Hermione asked.

Harry blinked, then he nodded his head.

"Syaoran, she'll see soon." he said.

"What are you mates talking about?" Ron asked.

"Oh yeah, and Harry, did you enjoy seeing all those video tapes?" Eriol asked.

Eriol smiled mischievously. Harry nodded his head.

"I can't believe you even got _mine_." Harry said.

"What's all this nonsense for the love of God?!" Hermione asked.

Ohohohohoho! I hear Hermione! Don't tell her. Harry's the only one that asked for the tapes! Tomoyo mentally said to Eriol.

My, my, my. Eriol's Tomoyo is definitely planning to aggravate Ron's Hermione till death. Syaoran mentally told Tomoyo and Eriol.

You know... we're going to be the Three Musketeers from now on. Sakura-chan's not _totally with us right now_.

Don't be sad, watashi no mi Tomoyo, Sakura-chan will still be a part of our group. And being sad doesn't suit you Tomoyo-hime. Eriol said mentally.

Then why don't we include her in our mental sessions?

Tomoyo, you make _mental_ sound like we're all cracked up! Syaoran said mentally, then he laughed mentally too.

Eriol and Tomoyo joined him in laughing mentally.

So tell me Syaoran-_sama_, how should I do my sentence? Tomoyo mentally teased.

First Nakuru, now you. Syaoran no baka. Syaoran mentally said, and his voice faked sadness.

Never said you were a baka. Ano... what about Sakura-chan?

Let her be, Tomoyo-hime. She'll find the answers on her own. Eriol said mentally.

Oh _great one_, what more _words of wisdom_ do you have in your mind? Syaoran mocked mentally.

They say today's the day when students can go to Hogsmeade! Want to go? Tomoyo asked mentally in a cheery voice. I'll also ask Sakura-chan!

She will definitely have White-san with her.

Little wolf already jealous? But Sakura-chan is a friend and she can bring anyone with her. I'll also ask Harry-kun, Ron-kun, and Hermione-chan.

That's settled then, to Hogsmeade we go! Eriol said mentally. Demo don't worry about the three. We'll ask them, right kawaii little descendant?

I am _not_ little! I'm tall! Eriol no baka! Syaoran mentally said angrily.

Eriol chuckled. He liked irritating his kawaii _little_ descendant. It was so much fun too. It was already like a daily routine to him, and the students and professors of Hogwarts also managed to put this in their schedule. So basically, Eriol irritating Syaoran and Syaoran getting angry at Eriol was already a normal thing for the school. The only thing that made the people in Hogwarts worry was the outburst of Syaoran's wild and untamed anger on Eriol, which led to numerous casualties which Eriol fixed with his magic.

**Yey! Next Chapter: Hogsmeade!**


	16. Hogsmeade

**Yay! Sorry for the late update!!! I was really busy these days!! Anyway, thank you for everyone who reviewed! I am doing my best to match your expectations on this story, so here… chapter 16. Hogsmeade… enjoy!**

A few hours after breakfast. Time to go to Hogsmeade. Argus Filch was checking the names of the students who were going to Hogsmeade.

"Damn sisters, damn cousin, damn powers." Syaoran muttered over and over.

"Kawaii _little_ descendant, is that your new mantra?" Eriol asked.

"Damn it Hiiragizawa! They burned my clothes for God's sake!"

"At least they didn't burn everything... right?" Ron asked.

"Oh yes! They didn't burn everything! And they had to leave clothes like _these_!"

"I think you have every right to be angry... girls are drooling over you." Harry said with a bit of a joking tone in it.

Then the girls approached them. Jack was with the girls to Syaoran's utter horror and anger.

"Hello!" Tomoyo said happily.

She linked arms with Eriol. Then she eyed Syaoran and started giggling.

"Since when did Li Syaoran wear _sleeveless shirts_?" she giggled.

"Since this day that his sisters and Meiling burned his wardrobe with the exception of clothes that are likely to appeal to _normal_ females... and I know Tomoyo-hime, that you're a _special_ female." Eriol said, smiling.

Sakura wondered why Tomoyo said that, so she looked to Syaoran who was indeed wearing a sleeveless shirt, showing off his perfect structure that even a god would've pined for. Sakura blushed like she had never blushed before, and these naughty thoughts of hers started. Jack linked arms with her. He didn't notice her blushing. Tomoyo, Eriol, and Harry were the only ones that saw her blushing. This proved their point, Sakura really did have something for Syaoran, but was just trying to deny it and hide it by her fake feelings towards Jack.

Hogsmeade, Zonko's.

"Well, at least I know Feorge and Gred will be here." Syaoran said.

"Don't you mean George and Fred?" Hermione asked.

"They always called themselves Feorge and Gred, so why not call them like that? I mean I have hundreds of names for them."

"You hate them _that_ much, kawaii little descendant? I believe that you have such a colorful vocabulary for them... quite a mixture of colors too." Eriol said, smiling his annoying (to Syaoran only) Cheshire cat smile.

"There are children here, Eriol!" Tomoyo said.

Eriol pouted.

"But Tomoyo-hime, it was him, not me!" he said.

"And I know you can read minds so read _my_ mind." Tomoyo said.

A few more minutes...

"Ow! That was painful. Daidouji, you're my new hero." Syaoran grinned happily.

"My Tomoyo, I'm simply _hurt_." Eriol said, faking sadness.

They all laughed, then they saw the Weasley twins, looking at the _priceless_ merchandise. They approached the Weasley twins.

"Those prices are outrageous!" Fred exclaimed.

"But it looks worth it, Fred." George reasoned.

"How much money do we have?"

"Seven sickles and one galleon."

Fred frowned, and so did George.

"Watcha doin'?" Ron asked.

Fred and George jumped. The others laughed.

"You gave us a heart attack there _icky Ronnickins_." George teased.

"Freckly freckly Ron, went up the--" Fred started.

"Have you ever thought of selling your merchandise here?" Jack asked, his voice had this you're-so-stupid tone.

"No, we can't. Zonko's is a huge wizarding company and well... let's just say they won't think about our offers." George said with a frown.

"You could've just told me you were making prank stuff. My family is half owner of Zonko's." Syaoran said.

"Well mate, _interested in looking_?" Fred asked hopefully.

Then the chimes rang, and one of the three most hated people in Hogwarts appeared. It was the Slytherin Prince followed by the two goons. Translation in modern times, Malfoy followed by Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy smirked at the _other side_'s direction.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Potty, Weasel, Mudblood, the Freckle-heads, and the foreign students." Malfoy said.

"Malfoy, if you ever want to see the sun set, go out of my sight." Syaoran snarled.

"Quite a wolf, aren't we?"

Syaoran growled angrily. A sign of his growing anger. Before he could punch Malfoy, Eriol stopped him.

"I want to try." Eriol said.

Syaoran backed off. This was interesting, Eriol wanting to actually try doing something to Malfoy. That was creepy and yet it was certainly interesting too. Tomoyo got out her video camera, this was one of those _rare moments_ in which Eriol showed signs of being... er, a little bit to the wild side.

"Malfoy, listen here. We've had _enough_ of you. Stop bugging us already. It's _irritating_ and we _hate_ it. And unless you want to see _Voldemort_ go to Hogwarts, don't you dare approach us within six meters. You hear _six meters_. Remember that you are talking to a _sorcerer_ and we always fulfill _everything we say_." Eriol hissed menacingly.

This made a shiver run down their spine. Eriol looked really scary and true to his word. Malfoy hid all his emotions that would give him away. He snorted.

"What can someone like _you_ do to _me_, Draco Malfoy, a wizard pureblood. For all I know _sorcerers _are all a bunch of crappy people that can't use _proper magic_." he said.

That snapped the straw for Syaoran. He grabbed Malfoy by the collar and pinned him to a store window. He glared at Malfoy. It looked like all hell was loose when Malfoy looked at his glare which looked like it portrayed hell.

"Listen you damned son of a bastard and a whore, don't you _dare_ insult sorcerers or sorceresses. Do whatever Eriol says. One more word insulting our kind, Malfoy, _one more word_, and I solemnly vow to the head God that I _will_ curse your family lineage to an eternity of misfortune. I have the power and I _will_." Syaoran said angrily.

Then a guardian of his appeared.

"That's still nearly angry. That's all." she said.

She disappeared again. Male sixth year Slytherins started to go inside Zonko's to help Malfoy.

"Let go of him, apparently _you_ are the bastard, Li." a boy shouted.

The rest of the Slytherins nodded menacingly. Syaoran did his so-called _hell glare_ on them which made them freeze in fright, but they shook this off.

"Let go of Malfoy." Crabbe said menacingly.

"Want to take this _outside_?" Syaoran asked with an angry voice.

The Slytherins nodded. A fight, that was what they needed at the moment. They'd teach this cocky newbie to pick a fight with Slytherins. He was going to regret this.

"We should stop him!" Hermione said.

"Oh don't, he's apparently happy you see. My kawaii _little_ descendant was a born warrior. All of the Li Clan members are born as warriors, apparently even women. All of the members there are either wizards or sorcerers." Eriol said. "And the Li Clan is the mother's side of Clow Reed."

"We can't miss an opportunity like this! This is footage! I _need_ a footage of a male Slytherin grade being beaten up by _one_ person! This'll be a _hit_ in Ravenclaw!" Tomoyo said happily.

The Slytherins and the rest of the people in Zonko's went out to witness the fight. Apparently they attracted a lot of people.

"Syaoran-kun, can you make your guardians video tape this?" Tomoyo shouted.

Ten guardians immediately appeared, all holding those mirror video cameras. They went to different positions in order to get _everything_ that would happen.

"Arigato, Syaoran-kun!" Tomoyo shouted.

"Will he be fine?" Jack asked, fake concern in his voice.

To that, Tomoyo snarled, Eriol frowned, and Sakura smiled. Apparently she had been fooled by the fake concerned voice.

"Jack, he'll be fine. Don't worry. But it was nice of you." Sakura said sweetly.

"Bloody hell! How many Slytherins are there?" Ron asked.

"There are... wait... _all_ of the Slytherin males are there." Eriol said. "You heard that, kawaii little descendant?"

Syaoran nodded his head and he smiled evilly.

"The more the _merrier_." he said in an evil voice that made everyone, except Eriol, have a shiver run down their spine.

"I see you've inherited that from Clow." Eriol said, smiling evilly too. "He likes those qualities."

"Just how _mental_ was Clow Reed when he said he liked those qualities?" Fred joked.

Then the students laughed, except the male Slytherins who were pretty intent on beating Syaoran, and except Eriol and Syaoran who just continued smiling evilly, and also except Sakura who took it seriously for a question.

"Oh no, Clow Reed was a bit _twisted_, didn't you know that?" Sakura asked.

The same people laughed again. Then Meiling appeared. She looked at the fight and immediately felt Syaoran's blazing green aura.

"He's excited. It's been weeks since he last fought after all." Meiling said.

"Meiling-san! Nice to see you! Won't you watch with us?" Eriol asked.

"I'm a _Li_, which descending family of Clow never wanted to _watch_ a fight?"

"Do you think he'll use magic or martial arts?" Tomoyo excitedly asked.

"I'm betting for magic!" Sakura said, matching Tomoyo's excited tone.

"I think its' martial arts!"

"I'll bet both!" Eriol said.

"Dammit, now how am _I_ going to bet?" Meiling asked, irritated. "Bet hoggers."

Then Nakuru appeared beside Meiling, giggling happily.

"When are they going to start?" Nakuru asked in a hyper voice.

When she said that, that was the time ten Slytherin students fell down, and that was when the fight _really_ started. Then they saw a blur which was knocking down Slytherins fast. When there were only half of the Slytherins standing, an explosion, which was color green, happened, then there were no more Slytherins. But there was Syaoran who looked _really happy_.

"I win the bet!" Eriol shouted. "Ten galleons _each_!"

Tomoyo and Sakura grumbled as they pulled out ten galleons and gave it to Eriol.

"Well, I see Clow gave you his _luck_." Syaoran said, then he smirked.

"What's going to happen to them?" Harry asked.

"Oh, they'll live. Let them lie on the mud. Let them feel what the people felt."

"XIAOLANG! IS THAT YOU?!" a shout said.

**What? (surprised) another new character?? Read the next chapter to find out!! **

**Lotsa love,**

**Miu-chan **


	17. Mystery Girl

**Chapter 17 is up! Enjoy! Oh, and sakurahime87, thank you for your review! And that nickname Miu-chan is so cute too! I was wondering whether to change my pen name to miu-chan… I think the nickname's cuter than Miu Hanazawa, what do you think guys??**

They turned their heads to where the shout was. It was a girl, a girl with long light blond hair and orange mixed with brown eyes. Her hair was twirly when it reached the mid ends of the hair. Syaoran's eyes widened, and so did Meiling's.

"LIN!" Syaoran shouted.

The girl ran to him and pounced on him. This surprised the others except Meiling who laughed and Eriol who smiled his Cheshire cat smile and also Tomoyo who taped the whole scene with some sort of glee and Nakuru who just looked as hyper as usual.

I wish Sakura-chan would be jealous! she thought.

"Lin! Now I'm covered with mud!" Syaoran said, faking his anger.

Lin started to giggle, Syaoran laughed, Meiling laughed even harder, Eriol and Tomoyo started to laugh too, Sakura frowned inside. There was this unknown feeling that was stirring inside her, but she just pushed it away.

"Aiya! I forgot Syaoran's necessity to be clean." Lin squealed happily. "Now I got him muddy! Meiling, how many points is that?"

"Three!" Meiling said.

"Syaoran, who is she? Although she _does_ seem _very_ familiar to me..." Tomoyo asked.

"I'll introduce her. She's Lin Xou. She's Syaoran's best friend." Eriol said.

"How did you know, Eriol-kun?" Sakura asked.

"I saw her when we were ten."

"Lin! Get off me! You're giving me freakin' stomach pains!" Syaoran screamed.

Lin got off him and she helped Syaoran up. Then he did a cleaning spell on himself and he was clean again.

"Lin, what are you doing here now?" Meiling asked.

"I study at Hogwarts! I'm in Ravenclaw!" Lin said happily.

"How come you've never approached us?" Syaoran asked.

"Well... you see I was sort of in trouble at home... and they only allowed me to go here today. They just sorted me today. And I think I passed by your black-haired friend over there a few hours ago."

"Oh! No wonder I knew you were familiar!" Tomoyo said, grinning. "I'm Tomoyo Daidouji, this is Sakura Kinomoto, this is Nakuru Akizuki, this is Hermione Granger, this is Harry Potter, this is Ron, Fred, and George Weasley, and this is _Jack White_."

She said Jack White with some spite which most of them noticed. Jack frowned, and he glared at Tomoyo, and he only earned a mean glare from Eriol. Lin smiled sweetly at them, except at Jack whom she frowned at.

"It's nice to meet you." she said happily.

She looks hot Jack thought.

Eriol and Syaoran heard this thought and glared at Jack.

"Honeydukes anyone?" Ron asked.

Then Nakuru started giggling while Eriol and Syaoran exchanged evil looks. The three nodded evilly. They had something in their minds and it didn't seem right or good or would benefit them in any way.

After Honeydukes...

"I swear, Eriol and Syaoran are _suckers_ for chocolates." Meiling laughed.

"Do you_ ever_ giggle, Mei?" Lin asked.

"Too girly..."

"Oh..."

"Don't get influenced. I _need_ a best friend you know." Syaoran said.

"Isn't that heavy to carry at all?" Hermione asked.

Eriol and Syaoran were carrying three huge sacks from Honeydukes.

"No, we can just make them smaller and fit them into backpacks." Eriol said.

Then he and Syaoran gasped.

"Baka! Why didn't you think of that earlier! Then we could've gotten _more_ chocolates and sweets!" Syaoran shouted.

Everyone, except Syaoran and Eriol and Nakuru who was forever bound to her hyper-activeness, sweat-dropped and fell anime style.

"Let's go back! Meet you at Madame Rosmerta's!" Eriol said.

Then the two raced back into Honeydukes.

"It's as if they've never really bought _half_ of it." Meiling muttered.

"They're _stinking_ rich!" Ron squeaked.

"That's only _half_ of Syaoran's allowance. And I wonder _why_ he's not _spoiled_."

"He really isn't Meiling. He's just addicted to sweets... like Eriol." Lin said.

"I want to taste butterbeer. Is it really good?" Sakura asked.

Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Hermione nodded their heads. Then they went inside the tavern, got a table, and ordered.

"This is one of those good days..." Fred said happily.

"You said it Feorge." George said.

"Now Gred lots more days."

The two laughed. Their orders arrived. They continued to make merry of the moment. It was like Christmas, although it was still August.

Sakura, Tomoyo, Nakuru, Meiling, and Lin took a drink of their butterbeer and smiled. It really was good.

After four hours, Eriol and Syaoran went to them looking very pleased as if there was nothing else on Earth that could please them even more. They sat with them and ordered.

"You look very happy." Lin said.

"We got many things... we also went to malls in China and Thailand to by ourselves new clothes... apparently, my sisters and _Meiling_ also burned some of Eriol's wardrobe... the fruits of our labor are in our bags... dammit Meiling if you and _or_ my sisters touch my clothes again." Syaoran growled.

"What else you got?" Tomoyo asked.

"Chocolates, _sweets_ for Suppi... some prank stuff... some booby traps... er... uhm... we also went to Japan to buy manga, lots of it too, and a lot _new games and hi-tech toys that are in the best selling zone_! We now have PS63! Then we went back here... four hours... you guys sure can wait." Eriol said.

"We know, and we love ourselves for that."

"Sou desu ka!" Nakuru giggled.

"What does _that_ mean?" Jack asked.

"That's right." Sakura said.

She smiled at her boyfriend and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

I feel dead... Syaoran mentally told Eriol.

No. This'll turn out alright in the end... you'll see kawaii little descendant, you'll see. Eriol mentally said.

Iie! This time it won't! She'll end up with Jack!

Give destiny a chance, Syaoran, you might be happy with what's going to happen...

Eriol, you're creeping me out on purpose.

I'm telling the _truth_.

Yes, and I saw pigs dancing in the air.

_I _saw pigs dancing in the air!

OK! So I'll give it a chance! Are you sure you're not taking drugs, Eriol?

I'm not! I really did see them!

Hey! Maybe I'll get to see those dancing aerial pigs too!

At the boys' dorm, I'm sure we'll see them dancing.

Pig sightings! Cool! Aliens are invading the Earth!

I wonder what the aliens would look like...

**Uh-oh, do you think Eriol and Syaoran has gone crazy??!! Everyone, please pray for them... LOL!**

**Full of love,**

**Miu Hanazawa**


	18. Halloween

**Chapter 18 is up! Exams are finally near so my schedule's busy now and Christmas is also near! Yippee! Now, everyone, please enjoy...

* * *

**

October, the month. Decorations were being set up. The Halloween Ball was already announced. Students were getting dates. Students were planning out everything that they'd do in the Halloween Ball.

October 31, the day of the Halloween Ball and Halloween itself. _Everyone_ was excited.

Gryffindor Common Room, three hours before the ball.

"Have a date?" Harry asked Syaoran.

"No, not planning to. I'm going to stag. No need asking Lin since she already has a date." Syaoran said.

"Heard about the home-movie horror contest? They'll be showing the three best movies made by the students." Ron said. "They'll be showing it in one of those huge classrooms."

"We sent one, didn't we Syaoran. It's a joint thing. Happened six years ago... It's true to life... real ghosts, real monsters, real supernatural stuff. China is _packed_ with those things." Eriol said, smiling evilly. "And we won the competition too."

"Syaoran, you turned down _every girl_ that asked you for a date?!" Hermione asked, outraged.

She had just entered and had just heard that one from Harry and she looked positively livid.

"For all that is good and holy Hermy! This is _my_ life and I want to _be alone_ at the Halloween Ball." Syaoran said raising his arms up and waving them like crazy.

"Everyone is crazy in this room." Ron muttered.

Hermione glared at him, as if they weren't a couple. Syaoran just smirked.

"Why, I'll be glad to be called _crazy_, Ron. After all, Clow Reed was a bit _crazy_ too, right Eriol?" he asked.

Eriol nodded his head.

"I believe we should be preparing for the ball now?" he asked politely.

Everyone else nodded their heads.

The actual time of the Halloween Ball. Many people were in the Great Hall, while the other people were in the classroom where the horror movies would be showed. Everyone was decked in their _marvelous_ costumes. Only Eriol, Tomoyo, and Syaoran were dressed _casually_, which surprised the other students, although the three did look nice.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo squealed when she saw her friend. "Do you like my designs for you?!"

Sakura nodded her head. Then Jack appeared behind her and but his arm on her waist, making Sakura giggle, and making Syaoran ball his hands into fists.

"Tomo-chan, why are you wearing casual clothes?" Sakura asked.

"That's a secret you know." Tomoyo giggled. "Right Eriol? Right Syaoran... hey, where's Syaoran?"

"He went to _the place_ to get ready." Eriol whispered to Tomoyo.

"Oh, shouldn't we go too?"

"Yes, I believe you're right. We have to go now, Sakura. We'll see each other again in a bit. Same with Tomoyo."

"We're sorry to leave you..."

"Oh I have Jackie here." Sakura giggled. "Bye you guys."

Tomoyo and Eriol smiled. Then the two went into the crowd, disappearing into Sakura's sight.

A few minutes, Professor McGonagall tapped a glass making the students quiet down. Dumbledore rose and they became even quieter.

"Students, the music for tonight will be mostly provided by Syaoran Li. There will be some students and some guests singing accompaniment to his music." he said.

He sat down again. All of their attention turned to the stage, where Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo appeared. Syaoran magicked a piano. Tomoyo began to sing, then Eriol, and it turned to a wonderful and harmonious duet. Syaoran's guardians had appeared somewhere in that song and began to hum. It was quite good. It was a slow dance, a dance for lovers. Even the professors had their partners, their own lovers, even Snape. It was surprising how a song named _Dreaming About You and Me_ could instill such emotions inside everyone, except one person who was feeling alone.

I am all alone... Syaoran thought sadly.

You aren't that alone at all...Eriol told him mentally.

Syaoran smiled. At least there were some people that were showing him that _they_ were there for him. But what he was exactly looking for was for someone to love him _more than a friend_, for someone to give them their love to him, for someone to give him a new heart, to replace the heart that had been broken two times or even more. His thoughts landed to Sakura. She was an angel that would never be his, that would always be another person's.

Will I always feel incomplete... Syaoran thought. Will I ever be complete?

The song ended. Eriol patted Syaoran comfortably before he and Tomoyo left the stage.

"You'll be complete some day." Eriol whispered.

"I'll be expecting that..." Syaoran sadly said.

Now he was the only one on the stage. Then he began to sing.

Within the audience, Sakura gasped softly. So it was _Syaoran's voice_ she had been hearing. In the Hogwarts Express and in the Pender Open. That enchanting and wonderful voice that sounded so harmonious and melodic and simply alluring to your ears, one not expected in a boy his age. It was like a god's voice. Surprisingly, even in that voice, he sang _She will be Loved_ perfectly. It fit the mood. Although he sounded so sad and so distant to her, but she just shrugged that off as she went nearer to Jack. It must only be her imagination...

Oh no, it's not your imagination. His sadness is for real. Eriol thought.

"My little brother is hurting himself again." Fuutie whispered as she danced with her partner. "But its' not the same girl anymore..."

The other Li sisters felt their little brother's pain too. He was growing up too fast for his own sake. Heartbreak as large as his should be only known by people older than him. But he found it and was still suffering from it, only the suffering just became bigger. They knew it was not only damaging his heart, but it was also ripping his own soul. Eriol also felt the pain was also thinking those same thoughts as Syaoran's sisters. It was overwhelming and it was just too much for one person to handle.

He's really controlling himself since he hasn't had even a plan for suicide. Eriol thought.

Four hours later, that was when Syaoran finally came down the stage and where a new group replaced him. He felt Sakura's pink aura feeling really happy. He followed her aura. He saw Jack and Sakura about to kiss. He clutched his chest, it was hurting far too much for him to ignore anymore. This was a whole new level of pain. Then Jack and Sakura's lips finally met. Their kiss was romantic and passionate, exactly like how a _long-time_ couple should kiss like. Tears started streaming down his face unconsciously. He ran, ran away from the Great Hall and he ended up outside Hogwarts. He went near the lake and that was where he dropped to his knees and looked at the bright moon. The tears just continuously flowed. That was when he felt a menacing aura, a black aura, an aura of complete evil. He knew this aura... this was Voldemort's. A weak aura compared to that of his. But Voldemort had with him _millions_ of others. Death Eaters, giants, dementors, and dangerous animals.

Voldemort is here. Syaoran mentally told Eriol.

* * *

**Huwaat??!! Oh no! The time has come! Voldemort's here!! What are they going to do??**

**Ready to fight,**

**Miu Hanazawa**


	19. The War Begins

**Sorry for the late update! If you want to punch the living daylights of me, then you're free to do it! Sorry everyone! **

* * *

Inside the Great Hall. Eriol received the message. He looked at Tomoyo with serious eyes. Tomoyo immediately understood. War was going to take place. They looked for Sakura and found her kissing with Jack. When they reached Sakura, the two had already broke the kiss. Sakura felt their auras nearby and looked at them.

"What is it?" she asked with an innocent voice.

"Voldemort is here. We've got to go to Syaoran. He's outside. He now says that there are _millions and millions_ out there. His magic might not be able to cover everything since they are surrounding Hogwarts. We _must_ alert everyone!" Eriol said.

Sakura nodded. She said bye to Jack and then the three approached Dumbledore with serious faces.

"Sorry to interrupt... but _he _is here." Tomoyo said fiercely.

Dumbledore immediately understood this. He stood up and the three went outside, only to see that Syaoran was right, Hogwarts really was _surrounded_. Even the air was surrounded. This was all of Voldemort's forces. They saw Syaoran, clutching the hilt of his sword, _all_ of his guardians were also surrounding Hogwarts.

"Syaoran!" Sakura called.

He nodded his head.

"I'm going south side." Eriol said.

So he went to the south side of Hogwarts.

"I'm going west side. So Sakura-chan, that leaves you to the east side." Tomoyo said.

Sakura nodded her head and the two went to their sides.

Syaoran looked at his opponents. Then he began attacking with his sword in his hands, swinging this way and that way. He also used his magic and martial arts and his guardians that were on his side. He _needed_ to win. He didn't want Sakura to see him beaten. As he thought of that, he wondered why he wouldn't want that to happen. Then he smiled. Even with his heart broken, he knew that he still loved Sakura. No matter what would happen he would still grow to love her. That was something to live up to, his _love_, for once he wanted to have a _real reason_ to fight and to live after the fight. It was simply for her. For her not to cry, for her not to worry, for her to be with him even not as lovers, but he would still be content. Just content to look at her, to be near her, to feel her comforting pink aura. She was the only thing in his mind while he fought. Well, maybe not _everything_, there was also the safety of Eriol and Tomoyo, the safety of the people inside Hogwarts... but the thought of Sakura dominated them all. He loved her so much, he just wished that she loved him the same way he loved her.

Sakura clutched her star wand tightly. She knew she was facing _millions_ of opponents. She drew out her cards, and her two guardians appeared. That was where the battle started. All of her cards and her guardians were in the fight, and so was she, using martial arts and some of the cards at herself. She would live through this war. She wouldn't want the others to mourn for her because of this. She would want to die because of old age, not in a war. But, death was something she would accept just to protect Hogwarts. She had made some friends there too and she wouldn't want them to be hurt. She would fight as long as she can, for everybody that was inside Hogwarts that was counting on them. Voldemort was in her side too. She would win this war no matter what. She had that determined look, like Tomoyo in the Quidditch try-outs. She had to be on her best guard... This was no ordinary war too. There were dementors. They affected her, bringing her memories of sorrow of pain. She thought of everyone being happy in order to fight back against them... and the weird thing was that she always thought about Syaoran.

So maybe its' not just for Hogwarts... maybe its' also for him that I want to win and be alive... maybe I still love him... but I have Jack whom I also love... maybe I should think of this later, I have a war at hand. she thought.

Tomoyo was singing, and everyone she passed fell asleep. This was also hard since she had to dodge arrows, spears, swords, and other things. She was nearly killed by a spear, good thing she knew good shielding spells. She wondered what was happening to her other friends who were battling, if they were fine... especially her Eriol. Love could do so many things, and love was also pushing her to win, but mostly to live and love. Eriol would be _eternally sad_ if he lost her, so she wasn't going to die today, not tomorrow, or the day after that or... She just wished _he_ was also safe, that _he_ wasn't in trouble, that _they_ would always be together. Love was certainly something that could affect people, something you can't turn your back to. She cited Sakura and Syaoran as an example for this... they almost looked like _star-crossed lovers_ in their situation. She would have hope for them, like Eriol had hope for them. Her wonderful Eriol, he would always hope till it happens, he _always_ had hope. One's mind could think a lot when in the face of a war, when in the face of death... Many things now roamed Tomoyo's mind. Her love her family, her friends, her _life_. She may not have been grateful, but now she was. No one was certain about the future, she might die. But she would have hope like Eriol. Love and hope, to push her through this...

I will live! Tomoyo thought.

"I _will_ live!" she said triumphantly.

She smiled. Then she continued singing again.

Eriol looked at all of his opponents. His guardians were attacking. Syaoran's guardians were also attacking. He probably got the hardest. His side had _all of the powerful creatures_. He raised his staff and a great wind appeared a wind that had death written on it. It was hard to conjure, it left him _magic less_. But he had no more opponents. He knew he could still help. He did learn some martial arts while in Hogwarts.

"Come on, let's go to Tomoyo's side." he said.

His guardians and Syaoran guardians nodded. He ran to Tomoyo's side while the guardians flew. That was where he saw that Tomoyo was nearly finished, but she didn't see a spear that was heading towards her.

"TOMOYO!" he shouted.

She heard him, and she saw the spear and quickly dodged. She but she got a deep gash on her right leg, meaning her dress was cut. Eriol ran to her, worried.

"I'm alright." Tomoyo smiled.

But Eriol saw the pain in her eyes.

"Let _them_ take care of it now." Eriol said.

The guardians immediately set to work. Eriol got out his _long gentleman's_ handkerchief and bandaged it on Tomoyo's leg.

"My love, let's go to the others, help them. To win this one faster." Eriol said.

Tomoyo nodded weakly. He supported her and they went to Syaoran's side, only to see him fighting with a woman in dark clothes. The woman had black hair and deep dark brown eyes. She was pale. Syaoran had put a barrier in the place they were fighting. Eriol's eyes widened when he saw the woman.

"No." he moaned.

Tomoyo looked at him.

"Why? Will something happen to Syaoran?" she asked.

"That is Death. The most powerful of all the Dark Gods." Eriol said sadly. "She's the twin of the Death of the Holy Gods... and there is only one known way to kill _that _Death... but I believe that..."

"What do you believe?"

"Let's go to Sakura... we can offer no help here..."

* * *

**Oh no… what do you think will happen to them? If this chapter sucks… please forgive me… 2 more chapters to go and it's finished! Whew…**


	20. The Miracle Of Love

**Woohoo! Thank you for those who reviewed! Yeah! As a reward… this is chapter 20! Hope you like it minna!

* * *

**

His eyes begun to water. He knew the consequences, and he knew Syaoran also knew it. Tomoyo saw his watering eyes and nodded, she took the first step, and Eriol followed her and they walked together again. They reached Sakura's side, only to see her and Voldemort glaring at each other. Sakura and Syaoran's guardians (in that side and in Eriol and Syaoran's side) circled Voldemort.

"Voldemort has gotten stronger..." Tomoyo whispered.

Then she began singing. She attracted Sakura's attention.

"Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun!" she exclaimed.

"I am your enemy." Voldemort hissed.

Sakura gave her attention back to Voldemort and glared at him. Voldemort glared at her. Then ball appeared out of nowhere and aimed for Sakura. Sakura jumped, dodging the ball. She summoned Fiery, Create, and Lock. That was where Voldemort perished. Fiery circled him, burning him. Create made a box which had Voldemort and Fiery in it, and Lock locked that box. There were screams that made Sakura shudder, but that was war. She summoned back her cards, only to see ashes...

She looked at Tomoyo and Eriol. She noticed that Syaoran wasn't there.

"Where is Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo and Eriol noticed concern and worry in her eyes. There was also love... That was where Eriol's tears came out. That surprised Tomoyo and Sakura. That was the first time they saw Eriol cry.

"What happened to him?" Sakura shrieked. "Eriol! Don't tell me he's d-d-dead!"

Eriol looked at her.

"He's not dead... _yet_. He's battling Death... and he knows how to win..." he said sadly, more tears coming in.

"Let's help him then!" Sakura said.

"Mistress... this Syaoran has put a barrier around him and Death." Yue said.

"Death for death." Keroberus said sadly.

"Hoe? What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo gasped, then she clasped her hand on her mouth. She looked horrified. Syaoran's guardians in that place began to cry. Soon _all_ of the guardians came there, and they were crying. Sakura looked confused, _very_ confused.

"What is happening?" she asked.

"He is going to die." one of Syaoran's guardians shrieked.

"NO!" Sakura screamed.

Then she fell to her knees and cried.

"He made a connecting spell between him and death... he just did it when we got to his side... and... and..." Eriol started.

Sakura stood up and ran to Syaoran, crying along the way. When she got to his side, she gasped. Syaoran's clothes were torn, he was bleeding almost everywhere, and he looked tired. A smile played on his lips, a smile that Sakura didn't like.

"If I'm going to die, I'm going to take you with me." Syaoran said.

Panic was on Death's face. Then she began laughing.

"Many people have tried that, but they don't have the guts! And you think _you_; a mere _boy_ would kill yourself if the other _much older_ men I've fought couldn't kill themselves. You have people to live for." she said.

"I don't have anything to live for anymore..." Syaoran said. "I _am_ serious. I _will_ kill myself."

He clutched his sword and raised it to the position where the tip of the sword pointed to where his heart should be. Death just laughed. She just knew that people like Syaoran couldn't kill themselves.

"Death for death... I've lived long enough... I've been the most powerful... and with that, I'm taking you with me." Syaoran said.

Then the sword plunged through his heart. Death screamed. Syaoran winced, then he fell down, his back on the earth. He pulled his sword and gasped. His barrier disappeared. Sakura ran to him and cried. He looked at her and smiled. She hugged him tighly, crying into his bloody shirt.

"Sa... ku... ra... I... love... you... but I... have... to... go..." he said weakly.

Then he gasped and his eyes went blank. He turned cold. He fell, and Sakura fell with him, she was still crying. She sat up and she hugged him. At that moment, Death was engulfed by elements and she turned into dust, and her dust was burned and that was how Death was conquered.

Sakura cried as if she never cried before. She had just lost him. And he _loved_ her... He _loved_ her... and he never got to know that she loved him.

"Syaoran!" she screamed.

Eriol, Tomoyo, and the guardians went to them. Syaoran's guardians were still there, and they were crying, and so was Eriol and Tomoyo, and Ruby Moon, Spinel Sun, Yue, and Keroberus. They all felt the pain that was in Sakura, but Sakura felt it the most.

"I never got to tell you... I was so foolish! I should've noticed... why you had pain in your eyes whenever I was near... I love you too... but why did you have to go when I finally knew the truth... Syaoran, Syaoran, Syaoran..." she said, still crying.

Tomoyo hugged Eriol and cried on his shirt.

"Why did it have to end this way?" she cried. "Why, Eriol, why?"

Eriol brushed his tears away. He wanted to be strong when he answered Tomoyo. He took hold of her arms and made her look at him. They looked at each other in the eyes.

"Because... this is a consequence... for loving others too much... he died for a purpose, and that was to save us all... Death would've gotten our lives once he lost to her..." Eriol whispered.

"Didn't he think about what would happen to Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked, crying.

"He did... till the end of his life... he loved her..."

"How does he love her when he killed himself? How? How?!"

"He knew that if he did not beat Death, Death would go for the second best... and that is Sakura." Yue said.

Tomoyo stopped crying. Then she looked at Sakura who had now put down Syaoran but was still crying. Tomoyo hugged her from the back.

"Sakura-chan, he would not like it if you were crying." Tomoyo said softly.

At that Sakura stopped crying and faced Tomoyo and hugged her.

"I should have known... I should have known..." Sakura said sadly.

Tomoyo silenced her. She didn't want to see her friend like this.

"You and Syaoran-kun will be together again some day. Have hope in you and continue living." Tomoyo said in her soothing voice.

"I already miss him... why did he have to kill himself? Why?!" Sakura asked.

She burst into tears again.

"Kinomoto-san, Li-sama wouldn't really like to see it if you were crying." a guardian said, smiling.

Then Eriol felt an aura, a weak one, but it was there. Then he gasped. He ran to Syaoran. The others looked at him oddly. Eriol felt Syaoran's pulse. There was something... He was alive! Eriol slapped Syaoran. Then Syaoran blinked... he blinked! The light came back to his eyes and he sat up.

"God, that hurt." he said.

Then Eriol noticed that the wound in Syaoran's chest was gone. Sakura got away from Tomoyo and hugged Syaoran.

"Syaoran, Syaoran, Syaoran! You're alive!" Sakura said happily.

She smiled brightly and looked into his eyes that mirrored happiness also.

"How did this happen, Eriol?" Tomoyo asked.

She was taping that moment.

"My Tomoyo-hime, love has conquered death." Eriol smiled. "And Syaoran's magic has conquered death. He was desperate to go back... to _live _and to _love_."

Tomoyo smiled. Sakura and Syaoran weren't really star-crossed lovers after all, they were more of destiny's lovers. Conquering death... that was a rare feat.

"It also took some of Sakura's magic." Eriol said.

"This is such a KAWAII MOMENT!" Tomoyo squealed.

"That I believe."

The guardians around them smiled. This was a _glorious_ moment.

Inside Hogwarts, they were cheered on by the students, the professors, the staff, and by Dumbledore.

"You totally beat Voldemort!" Hermione said happily to Sakura.

"Hoe! How did you know?!" Sakura asked, confusion written in her emerald eyes.

Syaoran looked at a guardian of his that was giggling.

"Huang Mei! You _taped it all_!" Syaoran said.

That guardian nodded her head, and so did three other guardians.

"We caught every scene, master." one of the three guardians that nodded said. "And we told them..."

"Syaoran, lend me some of your guardians some time as they seem to get _everything_ on tape." Tomoyo said, starry-eyed.

Syaoran's guardians giggled.

"Sakura, seems like you don't have to worry about breaking with Jack..." Harry started.

Sakura looked at him.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"I think _he_ already broke it with you before you even started being a couple... I've managed to get the help of Meiling, Fuutie, Siefa, Feimei, Fanren, and Lin and--" Harry said.

"We managed to get some dirt--" Meiling continued.

Meiling, Lin, and Syaoran's sisters appeared beside Harry and they were smiling.

"And he turned out to be a--" Fuutie said.

"Cheating scumbag that had--" Siefa said.

"Sixteen girlfriends while having you--" Feimei said.

"As his girlfriend!" Fanren finished.

"So no need to worry." Lin added.

Sakura turned red with anger. Syaoran put his hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura, no need to do that." he whispered to her softly.

Sakura blushed.

"Hai, Syaoran-_sama_." she said, giggling.

"OK, what is it with you people calling me -_sama_?" he asked.

They all laughed.

**

* * *

I absolutely love happy endings! Wait minna! It's not finished yet! Last chap is next! The epilogue! Woohoo! I just love surprises!**


	21. Epilogue: A New Beginning

**Aww… thank you thank you for everyone who reviewed and supported this story! You made me sooo happy! Sadly, I can't add one more chapter because this is the final chapter of the story…too bad… anyway… enjoy the epilogue everyone! Hope you like it!

* * *

**

"This will be the _best_!" Tomoyo squealed.

It had been a year and a half. They were in the seventh year of Hogwarts and today were their graduating day. Sakura giggled, and so did Hermione and Meiling and Lin.

"Today, we graduate!" Tomoyo said happily.

"Sweet sweet China, I'm coming back!" Lin exclaimed.

"So Sakura, Tomoyo, how does it feel to be the girlfriend of the two _most popular wizarding school Quidditch players_? They rise fast in the standards... they even surpassed those in the _real tournaments_." Hermione said.

"Yes, Mione's right you know... how _does_ it feel?" Meiling asked.

"You should ask them. You know, I never knew Syaoran had a wide variety of colorful languages." Sakura giggled.

"Hey, at least he has Eriol and Harry to stop him from telling _all_ of the curses he wants to tell." Lin said.

"And Ron listens to Syaoran while he curses, getting new words from him to tell Malfoy." Hermione giggled.

"We better get ready girls, we want to look good in our _graduation uniforms_." Tomoyo said excitedly.

At the Graduation.

"Darn bloody shit." Syaoran muttered.

"C'mon, we're graduating! Don't say things like that!" Harry said. "But I have to tell you, that's the best black eye I've ever seen. Good job man, never knew perfection could be even _more_ perfected."

"Well, that's a new curse combination." Ron said happily.

"Look, if all of you aren't quiet, Professor McGonagall will have our heads." Eriol hissed.

"Don't look at _me_, Gryffindor Head Boy, _I_ am quiet." Syaoran muttered.

What made the little wolf curse now? Tomoyo asked Eriol mentally.

It was Jack White. He kept telling evil things about Sakura... and Syaoran punched him on the face and Syaoran's muttering curses for Jack. Eriol replied mentally. Why isn't Sakura the one asking that?

Ohohohoho! She fell asleep. Hermione and Lin are trying to wake her up.

She managed to sleep at _this_ time! When our diplomas are going to be given?!

You _are_ worthy to be called Gryffindor Head Boy.

Stop it, kawaii little descendant already made a comment about that...

I _heard_ that Hiiragizawa! Syaoran mentally said. Managed to wake Sakura up yet?

Nope, no luck... Tomoyo mentally answered with a mental giggle.

Ahh, I wonder how Professor McGonagall would react...

Don't think about those things! I'm too _young_ to die! Eriol mentally said in a very melodramatic voice.

Hey, let's scare Sakura by going into her head... maybe she'll wake up!

Good idea... have your guardians tape this! Tomoyo mentally said.

A guardian of Syaoran invisibly started taping. The three spoke inside Sakura's head with the most horrifying voices they had. This managed to wake up Sakura, and she uttered a loud _hoe_. It was good that more than half of the graduating students were sleeping or else it would've turned into a laughing fiasco. But the _few_ awake students did snicker. Sakura earned a glare from the professor that was talking. The parents, relatives, and friends at the back didn't hear the _hoe_.

After the _extremely boring_ graduation, Sakura saw Syaoran with his sisters and a woman that looked like she was in her late twenties. The woman looked absolutely elegant and positively beautiful and she also looked somewhat _majestic_, as if there was this air around her that told people that she was important, she needed to be respected. Sakura felt a bit _jealous_ at the woman, or rather _lady_. This Eriol noticed and went to Sakura.

"Before you do anything, I just want you to know that that's Syaoran's mother." he said.

Tomoyo giggled. She was beside Eriol. Sakura blushed.

"She looks so young..." Sakura said.

"But she's not in her late twenties like you think. She's actually fifty." Eriol said.

"Syaoran's family is one damn good-looking family." Ron whistled.

Lin, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny had walked beside Eriol and Tomoyo and Sakura.

"And they're also one _damn_ rich family." Harry said, imitating Ron.

Syaoran and his family approached them.

"This is my mother, Yelan Li." Syaoran said.

"Hello Mrs. Li, quite nice to see you again." Eriol smiled.

"Yes Mrs. Li." Lin said happily.

"Same to you too, Eriol, Lin." Yelan said.

Her voice sounded elegant too.

"I hope you've gotten Syaoran controlled with his cursing problem." Yelan smiled. "It's a something hereditary to his father..."

"Xiaolang is father's _carbon copy_, except for the eyes. Father has ruby eyes." Fuutie giggled.

"Mother, this is Sakura Kinomoto, her best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji, our friends, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron and Ginny Weasley." Syaoran said.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Li." they said.

"The pleasure is all mine." Yelan said.

"Would any of you mind if I _excused_ myself and Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

They all shook his head. He took Sakura by the hand and they went out. They went to a secluded place.

"Why are we here?" Sakura asked.

"I wanted to ask you something..." Syaoran said.

Then he looked at her in the eye. He got out a box and opened it in front of her. In it was a _dazzling and expensive_ ring... Sakura squealed with joy.

"Will you be so kind as to marry me in the future? This is just a promise ring..." he said.

"Syaoran, you _must_ know my answer to that by now." Sakura giggled.

She hugged him.

"Aishiteru, Syaoran." she whispered in his ears.

"Wo ai ni, Sakura... that's Chinese for I love you... my beloved koibito." Syaoran said.

He slipped the ring into her ring finger and she smiled.

"Let's tell the others... but I think you might have a problem with my onii-chan." Sakura giggled.

"Anything for Sakura." Syaoran said.

They stopped hugging and they walked back to the _graduating place_ holding hands. Tomoyo and Eriol instantly spotted the ring on Sakura's finger.

"Sakura! Congratulations!" Tomoyo squealed happily.

The rest, except Syaoran's family, looked clueless.

"Sakura's promised herself to be engaged to Syaoran in the future... we concluded that by looking at the promise ring... how we knew it was a promise ring is because _all_ of the Li Clan give matching jewelries if _engagement_ is being talked about." Eriol explained. "That, I think, is all the explaining I need to do."

"I'm so happy for you two!" Lin exclaimed. "Well, in the future I will be _completely_ happy."

"Kaijuu!" a voice said.

They all looked to where the sound came from.

"Touya onii-chan! Otou-san!" Sakura exclaimed. "Onii-chan no baka!"

Touya was unlucky since he was near Sakura, and as quick as lightning, Sakura's foot collided with his foot. He yelped with pain. Fujitaka noticed the ring on his daughter's finger, he smiled. Sakura noticed his smile and looked at him.

"Otou-san, I've promised myself to be engaged to a man in the future." she said happily.

Touya looked horror-struck at the news. Syaoran and Eriol quite enjoyed his expression. Tomoyo giggled, knowing Touya's sister complex quite too well.

"To whom?" Fujitaka asked kindly.

Then he noticed Syaoran who was beside Sakura.

"Sakura, don't you know that you're speaking in Japanese to the utter inconvenience of our English friends?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura giggled. She faced her friends.

"This is my father, Fujitaka Kinomoto, and this is my brother, Touya Kinomoto." she said.

Then she faced her family and introduced everyone with them.

"Who is your to-be-fiance-in-the-future, Sakura?" Fujitaka asked, now in English.

Sakura blushed and she looked at Syaoran. Fujitaka smiled.

"A fine young man... and the winner of the Pender Open too." he said.

Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny gasped.

"Syaoran's the winner of that prestigious Pender Open Professor Fuutie Li was talking about?!" Ron asked.

"Yes, he is. He's the _six time_ winner. We have the Pender Open a few weeks from now. You _will_ watch... will you?" Sakura asked.

"You _do_ know that no kindness will be on you?" Syaoran asked.

"I know."

"I'm going for my seventh win."

"Brat, if you _dare_ harm my sister again, I _will_ personally break your bones." Touya snarled.

"I'm her _promised-fiance_, I hereby note the promised, I won't _kill_ her. I _never_ kill anyone in the Open. You should know that, I was the one who made you unconscious _after all_."

Touya growled, he had found his new enemy. He glared at Syaoran who returned his glare.

"They sure are a match." Sakura said. "Where's Yukito?"

"Food." Touya said, still glaring at Syaoran.

"And do we need to hear the detail about your brother being gay?" Syaoran asked, snickering.

"How'd you know that, _brat_?"

"I _inherited_ a talent from my mother and I'm simply _using_ it."

They laughed.

THE END

* * *

**Woah! Finally finished! I would just love to mention these reviewers who really waited for me to update even though it took me a very long time! To Sakurahime87, thank you for your reviews tomodachi! To MoonLove Angel, you cried? I hope it will be tears of joy… thank you! To Keiko-chan, Mizu Hikari, Lil Cherry Blossom Wolf, Faithful Cherry Blossom, SnowCharms, Sakura Li 9 and the rest that really tuned into the story… thank you! Can't finish this without your support! I'm so happy! Cheers! Yey!**


End file.
